Chuck vs The Villains Three
by JayZcost
Summary: Full Summary is in the story. Takes place just over a year after the events of "Chuck vs The Goodbye" I DO NOT OWN CHUCK. All rights belong to Warner Bros. Ent
1. Chapter 1: Lazarus

**Chuck vs The Villains Three**

"Set just over a year after the events of **Chuck vs The Goodbye**, Chuck, Sarah, and Morgan have turned Carmichael Industries into a computer firm that counter's cyber-terrorisom. Their current mission involves the apprehension of a notorious hacker, and part-time assassin, known by the codename, "Lazarus". Unbeknownst to Team Bartowski, all of this just ties into something greater. Along with "Lazarus", emerges another new villain,and a villain of old. Along with friends and family, comes an adventure, that will be sure to test them all."

* * *

** Quick-Prologue**

"After over a month of pursuit, and a number of capture attempts, Team Bartowski have tracked the dangerous hacker Lazarus, who has run amok all across Europe, to London. This time, they try to stop him from stealing valuable government information from an MI6 facility. Unfortunately, for them, Lazarus has been paid to steal it. It's a job. And once he accepts a job, he makes sure to see it through. Always."

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lazarus**

The MI6 building in London lay in silence. The guards were either unconscious or dead, or close to dying. The electronic doors leading into the main room, hacked. Inside the room, stands a man. He stands 6'2 in height, wearing a dark gray leather jacket and a black mask. He begins to hack the main console, breaking every firewall that stands in the way. Once that's finished, he proceeds to download the intel. As he waits, he hears the sound of the elevator coming up, and then opening. The sound of footsteps soon follow. Then, they walk in. A man and a woman. The woman is blonde, beautiful, dressed in black, and wearing high-heeled boots. The man, tall, dark brown hair, and wearing Converse sneakers. They all just look at each other, no one saying a word.

"Hello again, Lazarus." says the Man, breaking the silence.

"Mr and Mrs. Carmichael. Or may I call you Chuck and Sarah? So nice to see you two again. I can see you want to go for attempt number... six, in apprehending me."

"I believe its number seven now, and its Mrs. Carmichael." says Sarah in a strict tone.

Lazarus smiles and says. "If you're referring to that time in Madrid when your little bearded friend tripped me on accident, that doesn't count."

Morgan, in the van and keeping watch, hears this and says to Chuck and Sarah, who are wired for sound. "You know. just because it happens accidentally, doesn't mean it shouldn't count."

"Lazarus, this is going to be your one warni...". But before Chuck could finish, Lazarus interrupts.

"First, please, call me Laz. I think we've known each other long enough for you to call me that. And two. Why don't you hold on to that thought for just one more minute. The download is done."

"Stop what you're doing or we'll shoot." says Sarah.

Laz calmly laughs and tells them. "No... you wont."

"Why is that?" asks Chuck.

"Well let me tell you... or rather show you... whatever." Laz opens his jacket and reveals a type of monitor on his chest. "I've rigged the place with explosives. If you shoot me, tranq me, or do anything else that causes my heartbeat to go lower or higher than what I have set it to, this place, and more importantly where you two stand, go's boom, and yes I know... I just said boom."

Chuck and Sarah look at each other stunned. "You're lying." says Chuck.

"Do you really want to test that?" asks Laz.

Chuck then says to him."You can stop this. You don't have to do this."

"Are you really trying to talk me down? Wow. Didn't you try to do that in attempt number three... and four... and five? I've said this before and I will say it again. This is a job, Chuck. I don't really care what it entails. As long as I can do it, and more importantly, get paid."

"And the assassination jobs you've taken?" asks Sarah.

"That's... a side thing. Times are though. You gotta find work anyway you can, right?" He jokes. "And besides... you two are no different."

"We're nothing like you." says Chuck, taking offense to the comment.

"Really? So the substantial bounty on my head has nothing to do with the fact that you're chasing me all over the place? It sounds like you're splitting hairs to me."

"We're doing this because you've been causing too much trouble." says Sarah.

"Oh of course. This is all in the name of justice and all that crap, right?" Laz, annoyed, and just wanting to leave at this point, then says. "Okay... you know what? As much as I am loving this playful banter, I really have to go so... goodbye. And can't wait until try number seven alright... see ya."

"You're not leaving!" yells Sarah.

With a smile, Laz says. "Too bad you guys don't have any night vision gear. That probably would have helped you a bit." And with a swipe of his finger, everything suddenly goes black.

Trying to maneuver in the dark, Chuck says."Sarah?"

"I'm right here! Grab my hand. Are you okay?" She asks as she clutches his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine too." She says.

"Let me try to get in touch with Morgan." says Chuck. "Morgan?... Morgan? I'm getting nothing."

After a couple of minutes of pitch black darkness, the lights finally come back on. With no sign of Laz.

"Hey Chuck, you guys alright?" asks Morgan, finally able to get through.

Chuck quickly responds. "Yeah buddy, Sarah and I are fine. What happened?"

"I don't know dude. I'm here monitoring everything and then the power goes out. Everything just turned dark."

"Did you get anything on Laz?" asks Chuck

"No, sorry." says Morgan. "He just disappeared... again."

"And the Intel?" Chuck asks.

"Gone... all of it. The guy really doesn't joke around when he gets a job does he?"

"No, I guess not. Notify MI6. Tell them that there are agents down and in need of medical care. Me and Sarah are heading back now. So get the van ready."

"Alright dude got it." says Morgan.

"So, what should our next move be?" Sarah asks.

"I don't know Sarah. We keep chasing this guy around and so far we have nothing to show for it."

Sarah looks over at Chuck and tells him. "How about we go back to Burbank. We can re-charge our batteries, rest up. After that, we'll make a decision on what to do next."

"Okay sounds good. It has been a month since we've been home." says Chuck.

Sarah leans toward him and says "Exactly, and you know what... I've missed our home, and especially our own bed."

"Yeah I think I've missed that the most too." He says with a smile.

They share a kiss... and then are quickly interrupted by Morgan.

"Hey guys, can you maybe speed it up a little? I'm kinda getting scared at the thought of Laz coming back and gutting me, so..."

"We're getting in the elevator now, Morgan." says Chuck. "Get ready buddy, we're going home."

"Yeah that's great! Because you know that whole phone thing Alex and I were doing really wasn't working for me. I mean how cou..." Chuck quickly stops him.

"Alright we're taking off our mic's now. Thank you, Morgan."

Chuck and Sarah get into the elevator, go down to the lobby, and they hop in the van. All of them back on their way to Burbank. Back home.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1. **

Next Chapter to be called, **"The Next Move"  
**

* * *

******Author's note- Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading. **  



	2. Chapter 2: The Next Move

**Chuck vs the Villains Three**

**Chapter 2: The Next Move**

* * *

After a month away from Burbank, and chasing and losing Lazarus for a sixth time, Team Bartowski have finally arrived back home. They go straight to Castle, the new Castle, to discuss what they should do next in catching Laz.

"It's so good to be back!" says Morgan, while walking into Castle.

"I know it is, but we still have to talk about what our next move should be." says Chuck.

Sarah begins to look around and says "Wow. Maybe we should have got someone to take care of the place while we were gone. Its dusty and... I think the food in the fridge has gone bad."

"Yeah. The place is kind of a mess. We'll take care of that later. First lets talk about Lazarus." says Chuck.

Chuck begins the conversation by saying "Alright, so... about Lazarus. What should we do next?"

Morgan responds by saying. "I don't know dude. This guy isn't like the other hackers we've taken down. He's not doing all of his talking on a keyboard. Does the Intersect have any more Intel on him?"

"I wish. All the Intersect has is that he's a master hacker, a former child prodigy, and that he used to be a Government asset that escaped over ten years ago. Too bad it left out the fact that he's also a trained assassin... that would've been nice to know."

"Nobody has clear or up to date records on this guy." says Sarah. "The Intersect has more information on him than most agency's do. No one could have known that he had that kind of training. It took us all by surprise."

"This guy has been our only dark spot, so far." says Chuck. "I mean... after the whole Quinn problem and what happened to Sarah, everything this past year has gone so well... until Laz."

"Hey, just look at the positive." says Morgan. "When we get this guy, do you know how much we'll get? A ton!"

"Yeah, fair point. After buying the new Castle and getting new gear, not to mention the jet, we could really use the money." says Chuck.

Morgan replies. "Exactly dude! I mean just imagine it. Me and Alex can by a better place. And, more importantly, you and Sarah can finally buy that house." Morgan then looks over to Sarah and asks, in a soft tone. "You remember the house, right?"

"Yes Morgan, I remember the house." She quickly says.

"Alright, alright. Just making sure." says Morgan. "Hey. You know what? This is a bit off topic but... Casey would love this mission, right? Just think of all the grunts he would be making right now."

"Yeah... he would have." says Chuck.

"Speaking of Casey, have you heard from him recently?" asks Sarah.

"Alex talked to him a few days ago. She said that he and Gertrude are in New Zealand." answers Morgan.

"New Zealand?" says Sarah. "Why there?"

"Something to do with business. You know how those two are." Morgans phone then suddenly rings. "Oh dude, its Alex... she just sent me a text. She wants to see me... she says she has a surprise." He says with a grin on his face. "You know what, man? I gotta go!"

"Morgan! We're not done with the meeting yet." yells out Chuck

While walking out the door, Morgan says. "Dude, need I remind you?... A month... over the phone... later!"

Chuck then turns to Sarah, and asks. "So...what should we do now?"

"Well, we did come back to Burbank to take a break, right? So lets take one."

"What do have in mind?" asks Chuck.

"I was thinking that we could stay in tonight. Have a quite dinner. Just something simple."

"Sounds good to me. What about... after dinner?" He asks her with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure we could think of something to do."

They share an embrace, and then a long kiss.

"I love you." says Sarah.

"I love you too." says Chuck.

* * *

While Chuck and Sarah are busy planning a romantic night together, Laz was making some plans of his own, and not a single one is romantic. After escaping from the MI6 building in London and leaving Team Bartowski in the dark, literally, Laz made his way to a rundown warehouse in Dublin, Ireland. Laz enters the warehouse and pulls a lever that reveals a stairway, leading underground. He goes down to a much nicer looking bunker. Once he gets situated in the bunker, he takes off his mask. Without the mask Laz finally reveals his true face. He is shown to be a man, no older than twenty-five, with jet black hair, hazel eyes, and olive skin.

"Laz!" A loud yell is heard through the warehouse bunker. "Laz, where the hell have you been?" The yell turns out to have come from a man. The man is middle-aged, with brownish hair, and piercing green eyes. He was well dressed, slim, and standing roughly 6'0 in height.

Laz jokingly responds. "Hello, Miles. I'm doing fine and you?"

"Cut the crap. I told you to be here two days ago." Miles says in an angry tone.

"And I told you that first I had to take care of a job before I could come. So don't act so surprised."

"You mean that job in London? Yeah, I heard." says Miles.

"What did you hear?" asks Laz.

"That there was some crazy person in a mask tearing the place apart and killing guards left and right." says Miles.

"Oh... you made it sound like something serious. Okay, so first off... calm down. You're stressing yourself out, okay. And now, lets just cut straight to it. Whats this job that you want me to do, Miles? You really didn't give me much information in our phone conversation."

All that Miles can say is. "I've found it."

"Okay... found what?" asks Laz.

"You know... it." says Miles.

Laz just groans and says. "What the hell did you find Miles? And for goodness sake stop being so damn cryptic."

Miles takes a step forward and says. "The Intersect."

"The Intersect? Where?" says Laz.

"Not where... who." says Miles.

"It's in a person? What you couldn't find one that was already in a computer?... Or glasses?"

"This is the best version of the Intersect that's out there." says Miles.

"If you say so but... The Intersect?... Really?" asks Laz.

"What the hell do you mean?" asks Miles.

"It's just... you're not the first person to go after the Intersect. To be honest this just all sounds like some rehashed crap. But its a job... so I'll take it." Laz continues by saying. "Alright... where's the money?"

Miles just looks away, and says. "About the money, Laz. It's just... I can't pay right now."

Frustrated and upset Laz says. "What the hell do you mean that you don't have the money? You know how I work, Miles. I get fifty percent upfront or, at the very least, a quarter. You know what? Its cool. I'm out of here... find someone else."

As Laz begins to walk away Miles yells out. "This is the best offer you'll ever get Laz!"

Laz turns around and asks. "Oh really? Why is that?"

"There's something else that I heard about you recently. That little, 'incident', in San Francisco. Which I found strange because you don't do that much work in the states. But I heard after that, a lot of your higher paying clients were either dead, or they just didn't like doing business with you anymore."

"What are you getting at, Miles?" asks Laz.

"I'm saying that this is the best job you will probably ever get. Especially now. Lets be honest... that last job you pulled, didn't pay much. At least not what you're used to getting. After this job, you'll be made for the rest of your life."

Laz just stares at him, thinking about what he should do, knowing that what Miles is saying is true. After a few minutes he finally answers. "Fine... fine I'll do it."

Miles grins and says. "Good... then let's get started."

"First off, before this goes any further, I got three questions." says Laz.

"Alright... ask them." says Miles.

"If it's already in his head, how are you supposed get the Intersect out?"

"I'm making a device that will allow me to extract the Intersect out of the person's brain. The original plans for this come from Orion." says Miles.

"Orion? He's dead isn't he? What? Are you in to grave robbing now Miles? How did you get your hands on that?" asks Laz.

"Wasn't easy... believe me." says Miles.

"Alright question two. Who's the mark? Or do you just want me to go and ask random pedestrians if they have a giant super computer in their brain?"

Miles pulls out a file on and gives it to Laz. "This is the guy who has the Intersect. There's also Intel on his wife, friends, relatives, and people he's apprehended."

Laz opens the file, and a large smile forms on his face. "Well... isn't this a funny surprise."

"What is it?" asks Miles.

"Nothing... nothing. It's just... if you only knew the irony I'm feeling right now. So... Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski, huh? Interesting."

Miles asks. "Is this a problem?"

"Absolutely not." Laz eagerly responds. "And now the third and final question. You said that there was a third guy involved. Where is he?"

"This way." He and Miles begin to make their way to a room. "Now this guy was mentioned in the file that I gave you, but here's whats not in there. This guy is a former CIA and Ring agent."

Laz quickly says. "Ha! The Ring."

"Yeah I know. But also his mind was kind of... 'damaged', from the last time he escaped from jail. But I fixed that... more or less."

"The guy was in jail?" Says Laz. "Then how did you get him out?"

"With a lot of money... all of my money, by the way. Here he is."

Laz and Miles walk into the room. And there, lay an unconscious man.

"Really? Him?" says Laz.

"So I take it you know him?" says Miles.

"Unfortunately yeah, I do. Knew him back when I was a government asset. He lost his wife. You know I told those people at the CIA that if he ever found out who killed his wife, and why, that he would go crazy. Another thing I remember about him is that he's super boring. I mean you can have a more entertaining conversation with a wall."

"He has personal history with the mark and his associates. He knows their habits. He'll prove useful." says Miles.

As they talk, the man begins to wake up. Miles walks over to check on him. He overlooks him and says "Hello, agent Shaw..."

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

Next Chapter to be called, "**The Man Of a Thousand Grunts"  
**

* * *

******Author's note- Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Man Of a Thousand Grunts

**Chuck vs The Villains Three**

**Chapter 3: The Man Of a Thousand Grunts**

* * *

Shaw continued to go in and out of consciences. So Miles left Laz to watch him, which he reluctantly did. As Shaw begins to wake up again, Laz decides to take matters into his own hands.

"Hey! Danny boy! How you feeling!" Yells Laz to a Shaw.

Shaw, groggy and dazed, says. "Where... where am I? Who are you? Where's Miles?"

"Isn't there another seventeen questions you wanna ask?" Jokes Laz.

"That's enough Laz." says Miles while entering the room.

"Don't blame me. He's the one who wanted to play twenty questions." says Laz.

Miles walks over to Shaw, and then begins to explain to him what the situation is. "Shaw, we are in a facility in Dublin. You we're brought here after you we're taken from your prison cell and then it was blown up. This is Laz or you may know him better as, 'Lazarus'. You are feeling the after effects of the program that I showed you. Do you remember any of this?"

Shaw starts collects himself and says. "Yes... I remember that. You told me your name... and your plans for getting the Intersect, and then there was a flash of light. What was it for?"

"It was to help fix the omen virus you downloaded into your head. From the last time you broke out and went after Chuck Bartowski."

"You mean after he got his ass kicked by Chuck Bartowski... again." says Laz.

Miles quickly says. "Look, all this talk is great but we really have to get things into motion. Shaw, you and I are going to New Zealand. And Laz, get going to Burbank, you know what you need to do."

"Is Chuck In New Zealand?" asks Shaw.

"No... he's in Burbank. That's why I'm sending Laz." says Miles.

Shaw, angry and upset, says. "You said that I would get Chuck for helping you, Miles."

"You will. But for now, I need you to keep a low profile. Everyone thinks that you we're in the prison cell explosion, they think you're dead. And for this plan to work out, at all, then it needs to stay that way. You don't have anybody else Shaw. We're all the help you will get. You'll get Bartowski... just not right now." says Miles.

Shaw, reluctantly, says. "Alright... whats the plan?"

Miles says. "We're kidnapping, Gertrude Verbanski. It seems that her and Mr. Casey are enjoying a little relax time after taking care of some... 'business'. I guess you can call it that."

"Gerty!" Exclaims Laz. "You're going to kidnap Gertrude? Why not just get Casey while you're down there too? Why only grab one of them? By the way while I'm on it, what is the end game to this whole plan besides getting the Intersect?"

"This will all make sense in time, Laz. Just get going to Burbank." says Miles.

"Shaw, you and I are going to take my plane. Come on." says Miles.

Shaw then says."Knowing Casey, he's probably not enjoying himself too much. He isn't exactly the biggest when it comes to R & R. So... i guess I'm going to grab Gertrude?

"Yes." says Miles

"What about Laz?" asks Shaw.

Laz, while walking away, says. "Don't worry about me Danny boy. I always find a way."

Miles and Shaw board the plane and make their way to New Zealand. While Laz makes his way to Burbank... Somehow.

* * *

While taking in the Auckland sun, in a classy New Zealand resort, Casey and Gertrude talk about what exactly brought them to New Zealand in the first place.

"Casey, just try to enjoy yourself." says Gertrude.

"Uggghhh." Is all that Casey says. "Why can't we just get going to Budapest already."

Drinking her wine she says. "Because after months of hard work, and taking care of those terrorists, some people like to take a little time to relax."

"Gggghh. I don't." says Casey. "We've been here for six days."

"John. If you need to take your mind off something... then I can help. But unfortunately for you I'm relaxing. So I guess you can hit the bar." says Gertrude.

"Fine. Ggguuhh." says Casey.

Casey makes his way to the bar and orders a scotch. While drinking, a man takes a seat next to him, orders a drink, and begins to talk to him. "John Casey. It's so good to finally meet you. After hearing about you for so many years I found it a bit nerve-racking approaching you."

Casey just looks at the man and says. "That's nice. By the way... who the hell are you?"

While taking a sip of his drink the man says."Oh I'm sorry. I really need to work on my manners. My name is Derrick Miles." Extending his hand out.

Casey shakes his hand and says. "Alright you have my attention. Now what the hell do you want?"

"Well you don't waste anytime. To be completely blunt Mr. Casey, I'm here for your girlfriend, Gertrude."

"What do want with Gertrude?" He asks in an angry tone.

"Casey, try to keep your voice down. You're attracting attention to yourself." says Miles.

"If you even touch one hair on her, I will tear you limb from limb."

"Well its a good thing I'm not grabbing here then." says Miles.

"What do you mean?" asks Casey.

Miles takes a sip of his drink again and nods over to where Gertrude was laying down. Casey looks over and sees that she is nowhere to be seen.

Casey jumps up grabs Miles by the collar and says. "You better tell me where she is!"

"Mr. Casey. Just to warn you, if anything happens to me, my associate will kill Gertrude. Just so you know."

Casey puts him down and asks. "What do you want?"

"Just know this... we're after the Intersect, and we will do anything and everything to get it. Tell Chuck we know where he is. We know who he is and we know who his friends and family are." says Miles.

"What happens now?" asks Casey.

"Well... you will give your friends a call, and tell them about what happened. And be aware that this is just the start." Miles takes one last sip of his drink and says goodbye. "Good day, Mr. Casey."

Casey, left distraught, calls Chuck to see what they can do. Over five minutes of trying to get an answer, Sarah finally answers the phone.

"Walker! Why doesn't anyone answer the phone? Listen, they took Gertrude."

"We know Casey. There was a signal jammer that affected the phones. There's something else you need to know. It's about Alex."

"What do mean? What...what happened?" asks Casey.

"He took her."

* * *

While Miles and Shaw were busy with Casey, Laz arrived in Burbank and made his way to a familiar apartment complex. He stops to see a young woman getting grocery's out of her car.

"That's a nice fountain isn't it." He says to women.

"Excuse me?" She says.

"I'm sorry. I was just admiring that fountain there in the courtyard." says Laz.

The woman looks over at Laz and says. "Oh yeah. It is pretty cool I guess."

"Do you live here?" asks Laz.

"Maybe. Why?" The woman asks.

"Just one more question, if that's okay. Are you, Alex McHugh?" He asks.

"Yes I am. What do you need?" asks Alex.

Laz leans in closer to her and says. "My name is Lazarus, or Laz, depending on your mood. And I'm here to kidnap you."

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

Next Chapter to be called, **"Dinner With a Thief"**

* * *

**********Author's note- Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner With a Thief

**Chuck vs The Villains Three**

**Chapter 4: Dinner With a Thief **

* * *

**Authors-Note**

**"The events of this chapter happen almost simultaneously with the events of the last chapter. Just a heads up to the audience. So be aware. Thank you."**

* * *

Its been a few days since Chuck, Sarah, and Morgan had returned to Burbank. Having themselves a well deserved rest after over a month of chasing Lazarus. Since then Ellie, Devon, and Clara have come back to town to visit. To celebrate the occasion they all decide to have a big family dinner. Sarah and Ellie are talking in the living room while Chuck, Morgan and Devon talk in the kitchen. While Clara is taking a nap in the bedroom.

"It's so good to see that you're doing better Sarah." says Ellie.

"Thank you. It was a tough thing to go through something like that but I feel great. I feel...like me again, and I think Chuck and I better than ever."

"That's great to hear. I'm just thrilled that everything is back to normal." She follows that by saying, with a hint of laughter. "So to change the topic... tell me about this mission you guys have been doing?"

"Well I think Chuck told you a little bit about it. But we're trying to get this guy called Lazarus. He's been doing all sorts of things and we've chased him for weeks. But we haven't had any luck in catching him." says Sarah.

"You'll catch him. You and Chuck always get the bad guy."

"And Morgan?" asks Sarah.

"Morgan will help by staying in the car." Ellie and Sarah share a laugh together and then Ellie asks. "I wonder whats taking Alex. We can't get this thing started without her, she is bringing the wine after all."

"Morgan talked to her. He said that she should be here in a few minutes." says Sarah.

While the girls talk on the couch. The boys have an...in depth conversation in the kitchen.

"Bro. I'm starving." says Devon. "Whats taking your lady so long?"

"She'll be here soon dude. Just take it easy." says Morgan.

"Alright fine. So...Chuck you doing okay?" asks Devon.

"Yeah I guess. Besides the crazy hacker we've had no luck in catching, things couldn't be going smoother." says Chuck.

"Don't be so down Chuck. You'll catch this guy. You guys always do." says Devon.

"Oh yes we will." says Morgan.

"Can't really catch someone while staying in the car dude." jokingly says Devon.

"Well just so you know, I did get my fair shot in on the guy." says Morgan.

"You tripped him. Accidentally." says Chuck.

All Morgan says is. "It still counts."

"Oh and I just want to say sorry that your mom couldn't make it Chuck. Something about a top-secret mission." says Devon.

"Yeah well...you know my mom. She's a spy through and through. You can never really walk away from that life."

"You guys did." says Devon.

"Well...not completely." says Chuck.

"Yeah I guess. By the way, this my sound strange and random but I've been wondering. How do you guys travel between cities and stuff like that. Must cost you a fortune in plane tickets." says Devon.

"Oh Ellie didn't tell you. We got a jet." says Chuck.

"Chuck. That's awesome."

* * *

While everyone is talking the doorbell rings.

"I got it." says Morgan. "It's probably Alex."

Morgan opens the door and see's that it isn't Alex. Instead there stands a young man.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you my name is Len and my car broke down so I was wondering if I could use your phone?"

"Hang on just for a second." says Morgan. "Hey Chuck."

Chuck comes over and asks. "You don't have a cell phone or anything?"

"I don't have it on me. Left it at home." says Len.

"Let him in dude. Don't leave out in the cold begging." says Devon.

"Alright come in." says Chuck.

Chuck hands Len the phone and he starts to call a for help. He goes into another room to talk. After a couple of minutes he finishes and gives the phone back.

"Thanks for letting me use your phone. The tow truck should be here in about an hour or so. I'm going to go back and wait in my car, and again thank you."

"You know what why don't you wait in here for it." says Chuck.

"No, no I can't. I can see that you have company and I don't want to intrude on that." says Len.

"Nonsense. Come here and take a seat" says Devon.

Len takes a seat next to Devon, and after everyone introduces themselves, they all go ahead and talk.

"Tell us about yourself Len. You can keep us entertained while we wait for Morgans girlfriend to get back." says Devon.

"Oh okay. Um, well I work in computers. Fixing them and stuff like that... and that's pretty much it I guess. And yourselves." says Len.

"Well Ellie and I are doctors at a hospital in Chicago." says Devon.

"And funny enough Sarah, Morgan and I also work with computers." says Chuck.

"Oh really? Like what kind of services do you guys provide? Do you fix them or deal with viruses?" asks Len.

"Well we do fix them. And we clear out viruses. I guess you can say. We're kind of freelance."

"So am I, kind of. I work for who ever needs my services, you know?" says Len.

They all continue to talk, and then a long beep sound is heard.

"Is that the stove?" asks Ellie.

"I don't think so. It sounds pretty close." says Sarah. And then the beeping suddenly stops. "Probably something malfunctioning. Just forget about it."

* * *

All of a sudden, Len's tone completely changes and he asks Chuck. "So Chuck, have you done anything else with your work? You know, have you ever prevented something, saved anyone?"

"Um, I don't know what you mean." says Chuck.

"Really?" says Len. "Come on. Sure you do. You are Chuck Bartowski, right? The guy who took down Fulcrum, The Ring, Shaw... twice. Volkoff, Decker and Quinn. But of course you had the help of your team and your beautiful wife here in all of this. Not to mention that nifty super computer in your brain."

Chuck and everyone else just look at Len, who just stares at Chuck, and then to each other.

"Who are you?" asks Sarah.

"I told you, I'm Len."

Sarah asks him again. "No! Who are you really?"

Lens smiles, looks at everyone, and says. "Well I was going to make everyone guess and make a game out of it but I can see that you're very frustrated so I'll just tell you. It's me, Laz. Surprise!"

Chuck looks at Sarah, and then to Morgan not knowing how to react to having Laz just sit In their living room.

"I know what you're thinking. It's weird to see me without my mask, right?" Jokes Laz. "And it must be weird to have the guy that you've chased for over a month, a wanted criminal, just causally sitting in your living room."

"The thought crossed my mind." says Chuck. "What are you doing here? Why do this, pretend to need help."

"Well I came here to do a job. Take something and then deliver a message to you. But then I thought you know what? Instead of just leaving a note or a phone call, I should have fun with this. So that's when I came up with posing as a person in need who's car broke down. Pretty funny right?"

"You're insane." says Chuck.

"Yeah... a little bit. Actually I prefer the term mad, just sounds better I think." says Laz. "By the way. Really? You all feel for the whole, my car broke down trick, come on. And that I forgot my cellphone. Who the hell forgets their cellphone? Also, Len... Laz? You really couldn't see that? I thought you were spy's, and you just let anyone into your home? Geez."

"Tells us why we shouldn't just take care of you right here and now." says Sarah.

"Well as much as I would love to be taken care of, especially by you. I don't think Morgans lady friend would appreciate that very much."

"Alex!" exclaims Morgan. "What did you do to Alex?"

"Why do you think she hasn't shown up yet? Because I have her. And by the way, she's such a pretty little thing isn't she." says Laz.

"If you've done anything to her." says Morgan.

"Or what? You'll trip me again." says Laz.

"So is this some plan you made up while we we're trying to catch you. That you would get us back by kidnapping Alex." says Chuck.

"Actually this all happens to be a completely separate job. Nothing to do with you chasing me. When I found out that you all would be my next job and I found out who you really are, it was such a crazy thing. I mean you could just feel the irony." says Laz.

"Tell us where she is." says Sarah.

"That's not why I'm here. And even then, I wouldn't tell you anyway. That would make me a terrible kidnapper." says Laz.

"Then we'll keep you here until you do." says Chuck.

"Yeah... you could... but the thing is... I kind of put her in this... container. That's slowly losing air. So who knows how much air she has left, I mean I know of course. And you could certainly keep me here until I tell you. But keep me here too long and she'll eventually run out of air. It could be five minutes or five hours. Or you can just believe that I'm making all of this up. Take the risk if you want."

Chuck, not knowing what to do or say just stares at Laz.

"You know... really thinking about it now. Taking both Alex and Gertrude is really going to tick off Casey, isn't it?" says Laz.

"You took Gertrude?" says Chuck.

"Well I didn't. My employer did. That was what the beep was." Laz then pulls out his phone. "See. I told you no one would ever forget their cellphone. The beep was a signal telling me that she was taken. So now we have two."

"What was the message you were sent to deliver? And who's your employer? Who's behind this?" asks Chuck.

"Well you just love asking questions don't you. The message is we know, Chuck. We know you're the Intersect. We know who your friends and family are. And he wants it, he wants the Intersect, my boss for this job. His name is Derrick Miles."

Chuck flashes on the name and see's who Miles is. Seeing that he's an ex-spy with a reputation for being ruthless and cunning.

"Did you have a nice flash?" asks Laz.

"Why? Why does he want the Intersect? Why take two of my friends?" asks Chuck.

"That's all I'm allowed to say, Chuck. Honestly that's all I've been told. Only Miles knows what the big picture of all this is." Laz stands up and says. "Alright... I've done what I was sent to do, and then some. You'll be contacted with further instructions. By the way, Casey's probably been calling you. My Cellphone also doubles as a signal jammer on other phones, except it has no effect on mine. Because I'm that much of genius. The phones should start working again once I leave."

As Laz begins to walk out Morgan stands in his way and says. "I want you to give me back my girlfriend."

"Morgan. You heard him. Alex could run out of air any minute we have to let him go. We'll get her back. I promise." says Chuck.

"Don't worry about Alex." says Laz who is staring directly at Morgan. "I'll make sure no one hurts her. I wouldn't want anyone that looks like her to get hurt. I mean, she just has the prettiest eyes. Doesn't she?"

Laz smiles, takes one last look at everyone, and walks out the door.

"This is crazy." says Devon. "I'm going to go check on Clara make sure she's okay."

"Go Devon. Chuck, what are we going to do?" asks Ellie.

"I don't know." says Chuck.

"Chuck, he has Alex!" yells Morgan.

"I know. I know."

The phone suddenly rings.

"I got it." says Sarah. "It's probably Casey."

While Sarah is gets on the phone Devon comes back to say that Clara's alright. Much to the relief of everyone.

As everyone talks among themselves, they can hear Sarah's conversation with Casey. "We know... It's about Alex... He took her."

"Casey's on his way." says Sarah. "Chuck, got anything?"

"There's only one thing I can think of. We do need help with this. We need to call Beckman."

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

Next chapter to be called **"The General and The Troublesome Trio"**

* * *

**********Author's note- Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5: The General

**Chuck vs The Villains Three**

**Chapter 5: The General and The Troublesome Trio**

* * *

Still reeling from the kidnapping of Alex and Gertrude, Team Bartowski find themselves in Castle now joined by Casey.

"What the hell happened!" yells Casey. "How did they get Alex?"

Morgan begins to say. "We don't know, it hap..."

Casey interrupts him and says. "Don't you say a damn word. You were supposed to watch after her you were responsible for her the second I left!"

"Casey calm down its nobody's fault. She was out getting groceries. We never knew this kinda thing would happen." say Sarah.

"This kind of thing always happens." says Casey. "This always happens when you're a spy."

Chuck soon walks back in the room. "Okay I put Awesome, Ellie and Clara in the office. They should be alright. Didn't want to leave them alone you know."

"Just get with calling Beckman. Now Bartowski!" says Casey.

"I sent her a message she should be getting back to us any second." says Chuck.

"I don't have seconds to spare right now Chuck. So call her again!" yell Casey.

"No need for that Casey." says Beckman over the monitor.

"General." says Casey.

Beckman looks to everyone. "Alright Chuck you made it sound urgent so what seems to be the problem?"

"It's about Alex and Gertrude they've been kidnapped. The people who took them know I'm the Intersect. We don't know what else we could do. So that's why we called you."

"You're going to have to give me more than that to work with Chuck."

"One of people who took is, Derrick Miles. An..."

Beckman quickly interrupts. "Derrick Miles? He's former CIA."

"Yeah I flashed on him. That he was considered too, 'extreme', for the CIA." says Chuck.

"Extreme is an understatement. He was a brilliant mind. But he was out of control for most of his career. He's been through twelve partners and killed dozens of civilians in missions. I know that in the CIA and NSA we only want results. But he took it to a crazy level. After many heated arguments with him he finally left. Went off to do his own operations."

"Not to mention he's a complete smug bastard." says Casey.

"Yes there's also that. We've actually been looking into him recently. Sending in agents to do recon. But that's classified. Who else is involved?" asks Beckman.

"The other person involved is, Lazarus, General." says Sarah.

"Lazarus!" says Beckman.

"Yeah. Its kind of funny story because we were tracking him for about a month before all of this and now he's working with Miles. What are the odds right." says Chuck.

"You went after the Lazarus? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? You should have consulted with me before you made that decision."

"To be fair General. We... don't work for you... anymore so..." says Chuck.

"Be quite Bartowski!" says Beckman. "This is serious. The Lazarus is not some run of the mill hacker like the one's you're used to catching."

"Yeah... we figured that out pretty quick." says Chuck.

"How much do you know about him? Not many have been face to face with him." asks Beckman.

"We really only know as much as the Intersect does. But surprisingly he's pretty young." says Chuck.

"He should be in his mid twenty's by now." She says quietly to herself.

"What was that General?" asks Chuck.

"Nothing. What did they say about Alex and Verbanski?"

"That they will contact us with more information when the time comes. But they didn't tell us when." says Sarah.

"Well... than I suppose that's what we will have to do."

"But General." says Casey.

"Casey. I know this is a grim situation especially for you. But this is all we can do, at least for now. Call me when they contact you." says Beckman as she signs off.

"Casey..." says Chuck.

"Just leave me alone right now. But you come and get me the second they make contact." He says while walking out of the room.

"So... we're just going to sit here and wait?" asks Morgan.

"I hate it too buddy. But it's what we have to do." says Chuck.

Morgan, distraught, says. "Um... I'm... going to just... lay down for a while if that's okay."

"Yeah of course." says Chuck.

As Morgan walks away Chuck takes a seat next to Sarah.

"Can you believe this?" asks Chuck.

"I know. I can hardly believe it either. He knows so much about us." says Sarah.

"Yeah. Its... scary when you really think about it. I mean who will they try to take next?"

"For now lets just try to keep a clear head and hope they call soon and that Alex and Gertrude are alright."

To comfort each other Sarah takes Chuck's hand to hold it. And as they hold hands, they eagerly wait for Miles' message.

* * *

While Team Bartowski wait for them to send their message, Laz enters a building in downtown Los Angeles to meet up with Shaw and Miles.

"So how was New Zealand? Did you have to pose as a couple to get into the resort." Jokingly says Laz.

"Shut up Laz." says Miles. "Did you get the girl?"

"Of course I got her. Shes knocked out in the room over there. Its pretty funny because I told them she was in a container and losing air. So they just let me walk out. It was great."

"I still don't know why you had to all of that to tell them we kidnapped them." says Shaw.

"Because I like to have a little fun once in a while, Shaw. You should really try it sometime and stop being such a damn stick in the mud. By the way what did you do with Verbanski?"

"Locked her up in that small office there." says Shaw.

"Alright. I guess we'll throw her in with the other one later."

"Laz. Come here and take a look at the Intersect plans and tell me what you think." says Miles.

"Fine."

"So what do you think they're doing now, Shaw?" asks Miles.

"They've most likely called Beckman by now. Telling her what the situation is. And Casey is probably furious although you don't have to know him all that well to know that."

"What do you think they're going to do next?" asks Miles.

"Well they've never been put in this kind of situation before. They're probably doing what they were told to do, wait for a message." says Shaw.

"Wow Danny boy. You should get a medal for all you know about the Bartowski's. You put all other stalkers to shame." says Laz while looking over the plans.

"We're trying to have a mature conversation here. Do you mind." says Shaw.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't care." says Laz.

"Laz how are the plans looking." asks Miles.

"Well... to be completely honest I only understand a little more than half at this point."

"What do you mean only half. I didn't bring you in for only being able to understand half of it." says Miles.

"Don't get mad at me Miles. These plans have never actually been properly tested , okay. I'm not Orion. Maybe if he was still around you could have got him up to do this. But unfortunately because Shaw here put a bullet in him you can't do that. So you're stuck with me. Now... if you excuse me I have to take care of something."

"What kind of something Laz. You can't just leave." says Shaw.

"I have to use the restroom." says Laz. "Why do you want to watch or something."

"No. Just get out of here." says Shaw

"Why do you put up with him Miles." asks Shaw.

"Because when you get past how much of a wise-ass he is he's actually very good at what he does."

"What's the next step now." asks Shaw.

"I'll be sending Laz to deliver the message to Bartowski. I know he'll get a kick out of that."

As Miles and Shaw continue to talk they hear a voice behind them. "Turn around now."

They both turn around and see a woman holding a gun pointed at them.

"You've been up to some interesting things Miles." says the woman.

"Mary. What a surprise to see you here."

"I think it'll be better for you if you just stick to calling me Frost." says Mary.

"Well Mrs. Bartowski. It's crazy to..." She quickly interrupts Shaw.

"You... do not get to say one word. You're lucky that I haven't shot you dead by now after all that you've done."

"Frost what are you doing here?" asks Miles.

"I was sent to look into you. And I find that you broke this son of a bitch out of prison."

"What happens now?" asks Miles.

"First we're going to wait for Laz to get back and th..." before she could finish her sentence she drops her gun and stumbles for second until finally collapsing to the floor.

As Miles looks over he sees a tranq dart in her neck. He then looks up and sees Laz hanging from the ceiling.

Laz jumps down, looks at Frost and then back to Shaw and Miles to ask. "Who the hell invited their grandmother?"

* * *

**End Of Chapter 5**

Next Chapter to be called, **"A Thief's Message"**

* * *

**********Author's note- Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6: A Thief's Message

**Chuck vs The Villains Three**

**Chapter 6: A Thief's Message**

* * *

After almost thirty-two hours of waiting to be contacted, Team Bartowski, and especially Casey, have grown very impatient.

"I swear if they don't call soon I'm going to break someone." says Casey.

"Casey, just keep calm." says Chuck.

"You keep calm Bartowski! This is my daughter and girlfriend we're talking about. I'm gonna get a drink."

"Don't take it personal Chuck." says Sarah.

"I'm not. I understand. But... its been almost two days and nothing."

"I know. Hows Morgan doing?" asks Sarah.

"He's... not doing well. All he does is sit over there. I can't blame him."

As they speak Devon walks out of one of the rooms. "Hey Chuck. How long are we supposed stay here?"

"Until we get this message, and until its safe, you, Ellie and Clara are going to have to stay here, I'm sorry."

"Chuck. Ellie and I need to get back to Chicago. We're two of their top doctors."

"Devon." says Sarah. "We're sorry. But this is the way it has to be."

"Fine. I'll go and talk to Ellie." says Devon as he walks back.

"Guys." says Morgan.

"Hey buddy. How are you holding up?" says Chuck.

"Not well Chuck. Not well at all. I don't... know... what I can do."

"Take a seat." says Chuck.

"Everything is going to be alright. We'll get them back. We'll get her back... okay."

As Chuck try's to talk to Morgan, a voice is heard off in the corner. "Aw Chuck. I wish I had a friend like you."

Chuck and company turn around and see Laz leaning against the wall. Drinking out of a Subway cup.

"What the hell are you doing here Laz?" says Sarah.

"To deliver the message that you all have been eagerly waiting for. By the way. I would've been here an hour or two sooner but... I got hungry. So I got myself some food. Sorry about that."

"How did you get in?" asks Chuck.

"You left the front door open."

"No I didn't."

"Okay fine. I broke in does it really matter?" says Laz.

"What the hell is going on? And who is this guy?" asks Casey as he enters the room.

"He's the one who took Alex." says Morgan.

"What!" says Casey.

"Oh I'm sorry. We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Laz... and I was the one who kidnapped your daughter."

Casey, in a fit of rage, runs towards Laz. "I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!"

"Casey!" yells Sarah.

Laz stands there as Casey runs after him. When Casey throws the first punch Laz dodges, elbows him in the face, and throws him to the ground with a knife against his throat.

"Casey. I expected better from a Colonel." says Laz. "But, I guess this is what happens when you just attack without thinking. Oh, and... hello Morgan... Alex sends her love."

"Let him go now, Laz!" says Chuck.

"You see that's a problem. Because if I let him go than he's gonna just come after me again."

"He won't. Right Casey?"

"I'm going to break your damn neck!"

"You're not really helping." says Chuck.

"If you want your precious Alex and Gertrude to continue living, you'll take it easy. Got it Casey." says Laz.

"He'll hurt Alex." says Morgan.

"Fine. Let me go and tell us what you came here to tell us."

Laz let's go of Casey and begins to tell Team Bartowski what the message is.

"Okay... so. Here it is. Alex is dead. She died after losing too much air in the container."

Team Bartowski looks at Laz stunned. But then he bursts into laughter.

"Oh my goodness. You should have seen your faces. Don't worry she's fine. And by the way there was never any container. I had her knocked out in some room. So I guess that makes you all double gullible."

"You son of a bitch." says Sarah.

"Oh and, I have my signal jammer with me so don't even try to call Beckman. Okay, here it is. If you want those three lovely ladies back you'll report to this address on this paper tomorrow night at nine."

"Wait three? What do you mean three?" asks Chuck.

"Oh yeah funny story. We have your mom. She says hi by the way."

"My mom! When did you get my mom?"

"Apparently she was looking into Miles. So she made her way into the base, and ended up getting tranqed by me. The whole thing was actually pretty cool."

"That must have been what Beckman meant when she said they were looking into him." says Chuck. "If you hurt her."

"Calm down Chuck. Same rules apply for her. And before I forget if you tell anybody, or bring back up of any kind that's not already part of your team. I will personally cut each one of their throats. But you know what. Feel free to call Beckman and let her know the situation. I'll bet she'll be very interested. I miss that little woman."

"You touch one hair on Alex or Gertrude I will kill you." says Casey.

"Casey if it were up to me... I would touch more than just their hair. Especially Alex." He says with a sadistic smile. "Okay you all have heard what you needed to hear. I'm gonna just head back and tell Miles that everything went smoothly. So remember be there at that exact time and for every minute that you're late, that's how many stabs each person gets. See ya."

Laz exits Castle and leaves Team Bartowski to figure out the situation.

"Alright we'll call Beckman. Not now... but soon." says Chuck.

"Chuck, are you alright?" asks Sarah.

"I can't believe they have my mom now, Sarah."

"Now you know how I feel." says Casey. "Enough crying already. Lets gear up."

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

Next Chapter to be called, **"The Full Set"**

* * *

**Author's note- Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Full Set

**Chuck vs The Villains Three **

**Chapter 7: The Full Set **

* * *

As Team Bartowski gear up to attack Laz and Miles they speak about what they should tell General Beckman.

"So... Beckman?" asks Morgan.

"Okay, just so she doesn't get suspicious as to why we haven't called her back we tell her Laz made contact but didn't tell us a location. That we'll find out where later." says Chuck.

"You sure that's such a good idea?" asks Sarah.

"You heard Laz. Anybody else besides us show up they'll kill them." says Chuck.

"Just call her already." says Casey. "I wanna put a bullet in those two."

"Okay. Lets call her." says Chuck.

They send an alert to Beckman and after a minute or so she answers. "Chuck. Whats the update?"

"General. We were contacted by Laz and Miles. They say that along with Gertrude and Alex they have my mom now to."

"That's unfortunate Chuck. I'm sorry. Was there anything else?" She asks.

"Laz said that they would give us more information at a later time."

"He didn't say anything about a location?" She asks.

"No," says Chuck, trying not to show that he's lying.

"Those crazy bastards." says Beckman. "Call me immediately when you find out. The sooner we catch these two the better. Especially The Lazarus."

"General." says Sarah. "There is something that's been on our minds."

"What is it?" She asks.

"It's about you and Laz. From the way you two talk about one another it feels like you know each other." says Sarah.

Beckman says nothing at first. She just stares at everyone. Until finally she says something. "Laz and I have... history."

"Enough cryptic crap and tell us!" says Casey who quickly backtracks. "I'm sorry General. What I meant to say was, what does that mean exactly?"

"What I'm about to say does not leave this room. Understood."

"Yes General." says Chuck.

"I've told you all about Miles. I suppose you should know about Laz as well. Years ago Laz was part of a government experiment called, Project Era.

As soon as Beckman says that Chuck flashes on the project name.

"Project Era. That... the government experimented on a kid?"

"I know how it sounds. But yes." says Beckman. "It was some years after your father uploaded Hartley with the Volkoff persona. After that proved a bust any plans to do anything else with the Intersect were put on hold. When talks started up again about putting the Intersect into a person, that's when we came across Laz."

"When I flashed on Laz the first time it said that he was an asset, a child prodigy, and he has a photographic memory. I didn't realize that he was still a child when he was brought in."

"Yes. All true. Certain details about Laz and the project have been destroyed. Even the Intersect only has so much Intel about it. Laz as a child had a genius level I.Q., but the main reason for wanting him was that photographic memory of his. He is able to absorb and learn information in record time."

"His mind almost sounds Intersect like." says Sarah.

"Exactly. But it was more than just simple information, it's also physical. He is able to watch any type of fighting style and learn it in only a few days."

"How so?" asks Chuck.

"When he was thirteen he watched a Kung Fu movie and a few days later performed the death touch on one of his guards."

"The Dim Mok! Oh man that's so cool." exclaims Morgan.

"Hey Moron. Shut up!" says Casey.

"Oh yeah sorry."

"General. I'm still a little fuzzy on the whole point of this project? And why a child?" asks Chuck.

"The point to the project was to make the best agent possible. A super agent without the Intersect. His ability to learn and perform made it possible. And the fact that he was a child wasn't important to the overseers of the project. Some saw it as a plus because he would be grown into a spy. But... there were, complications."

"What kind of complications?" asks Sarah.

"He became unstable. Because of his skills he constantly hacked into government databases and attacked guards. The project only lasted a year because after that he escaped his facility taking out eight other agents in the process. That was ten years ago. Since then he's spiraled into madness and became the Lazarus that we know today, selling himself off as a hacker and hired gun. And more recently as an assassin."

"That's... quite the story General. To say the least. So the government made two monsters" says Chuck.

"Both Laz and Volkoff were unforeseen setbacks." says Beckman.

"Setback is putting it lightly." says Casey.

"I suppose it is. Look I have to attend to some other matters right now. But you call me the second you find out anymore."

"Of course." says Chuck.

"Okay. Signing off."

As soon as Beckman signs off Chuck says. "Alright. Lets get going. We can't be late."

Team Bartowski grab the rest of their gear and hop in the van, now on their way to confront Miles.

* * *

With Chuck and Company on their way, Miles begins his own preparations.

"Laz!" yells Miles.

"I'm right here. What is it with you and yelling?"

"Check on the girls. Bartowski and is team should be here soon."

"Alright."

Laz makes his way into the room where Gertrude, Alex and Mary are being held. All three tied up.

"Lady's. You all doing okay?"

"Go to hell Laz!" yells Gertrude.

"Gerty. You hurt my feelings. And after all we've been through together."

"I hired you to do a couple of jobs. That's all, doesn't mean a thing. Its business." says Gertrude.

"Saving you from a bunch of crazy Albanian's when I didn't have to sure counts. Not to mention, the things we did later." says Laz.

"What does that mean?" asks Alex.

"Well... lets just say besides just paying me for doing those job's, Gerty thought it would be fun to do... some other stuff. Looks like me and your dad have something in common." He says with a grin on his face.

"Gertrude?" says Alex.

"It was years ago. Before me and your father started a relationship. It was a one time thing."

"A one time thing we did five times." says Laz.

"You son of a bitch." Gertrude angrily replies.

"But he's so much younger than you." says Alex.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" says Gertrude.

Alex begins to say. "Its just..."

"I think she's saying you're old!" says Laz, interrupting Alex.

Laz then gears his attention toward Mary. "Whats wrong Mrs. Bartowski? You're so quite."

"When I get out of here I'm going to kill you. And then Shaw." she says in a serious tone.

"You're so negative. But... I can understand why you would want to kill Shaw. Bastard killed your husband. That's right. I know Orion was your husband. Maybe if he were still around, Miles wouldn't be after your son."

"Don't you harm my son!"

"Of course I wont. As for Shaw and Miles, well that's a different story. But no serious harm will come to him as long as he still has that computer in his head. Now let me give you lady's some water, you must be thirsty."

He first gives some water to Alex, who immediately spits it back In his face.

"Well aren't you just a treat." He says as he wipes his face. "I think I like you most of all."

"Laz!" yells Miles as he enters the room.

"Again with the yelling. What is it?" replies Laz.

"Bartowski's here. Lets go."

"Alright. Give me a minute."

"Hurry!" says Miles.

Before Laz exits the room he says one last thing to the three lady's. "Like I said Mrs. B, Chuck will be fine. He then turns directly to Gertrude and Alex. "But as for the others, like Morgan or Casey for example. I can't promise anything."

"Laz!" yells Miles once more.

"Jeez. I'm on my way!"

"Come on. Get in elevator." says Miles.

"Fine. Just don't yell. You're so annoying."

But before the doors can close, Shaw stop them. "I'm coming too."

"Shaw, that's not part of the plan." says Miles.

"Well looks like the plan has changed. They've already meet you and Laz. It's about time they meet the full set. Let them know I'm back."

"Fine. I actually kinda want to see that. Laz push the lobby button."

"Lets do this." replies Laz.

Laz pushes the button, the doors close and the three make their way down to greet their guests.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

Next Chapter to be called, **"New And Old Enemies"**

* * *

**Author's note- Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8: New And Old Enemies

**Chuck vs The Villains**

**Chapter 8: New And Old Enemies  
**

* * *

"We're here." says Sarah, as Team Bartowski pull up to the building.

"So, what's the plan?" asks Casey.

"I think we should use the front door." says Chuck.

"The front door? That's the dumbest plan I've ever heard." says Casey.

"Chuck, what makes you think we should do that?" asks Sarah.

Chuck points and says. "That."

Everyone looks over and sees a sign that reads. "Use the front door."

"Okay, looks like we're using the front door." says Casey.

"What about me?" asks Morgan.

"Morgan, you're gonna stay in the car." says Chuck.

"What! Come on Chuck I have to go."

"I know buddy. But if they get a hold of you the whole situation becomes even worse. We'll get them back. You stay here and monitor us."

"Alright. I understand."

"Don't worry moron. I'll put an extra bullet in them for you." says Casey.

"That's... nice of you." says Morgan.

"Lets go." says Sarah.

As they get off Chuck says one last thing to Morgan. "Keep calm alright. It's all gonna work out. Oh! And one more thing. Stay in the car."

"Does it feel weird saying that to someone else?" asks Sarah.

Chuck looks over to her and says. "A little."

* * *

Team Bartowski use the front door, as instructed, and make their way into the building. There they see Miles and Laz waiting for them.

"Casey, nice to see you again. Chuck Bartowski. Such a pleasure to finally meet you, and your lovely wife of course. I'm Derrick Miles, and I believe you already know Laz here." says Miles as he greets them.

"Yeah. We go way back." says Laz.

"So. You're the one behind all of this. Taking my friends and my mother. Why?"

"Chuck. To you they're your friends, your mother. But to me... their just collateral." says Miles.

"You bastard." says Casey.

"Let me tell you. Putting this all together with little to no money hasn't been easy. Even between the three of us." says Miles.

"The three of you?" asks Chuck.

"That's right Chuck. Three." says a voice.

"Who's there?" asks Sarah.

And from behind a pillar emerges Shaw. "Hello everyone."

"Shaw." says a stunned Chuck.

"Chuck. You seem surprised to see me. Casey, same as ever. And Sarah, I heard about your little, 'memory problem'. So if you have any difficulty in remembering me..."

"You son of a bitch." says Sarah. Interrupting Shaw.

"So is that a yes?" Jokingly ask Shaw.

"I could never forget a piece of crap like you." says Sarah. "What are doing here?"

"Miles broke me out of prison, faked my death. All so I could help him get you."

"You're crazy Shaw." says Chuck.

"You really wanna hear something crazy. Danny boy here has been standing behind that pillar for the better part of ten minutes. Just so he can come out and surprise you all." says Laz.

"Why do you feel the need to say things like that?" asks Shaw.

"Because I do. Why do you feel the need to hide behind stuff and scare people like a creeper?"

"Anyway. Miles promised me that I would get my revenge on you if I helped. And by the way, if I were behind all this, all of you would've been killed a long time ago." says Shaw.

"Yeah because the last time you orchestrated a plan against them it went so well." says Laz.

"Getting back to why your all here." says Miles. "I'm guess you want your friends back right?"

"Give me back my daughter and girlfriend!" yells Casey.

"Chuck!" says Morgan through the mike.

"What's going on?" asks Chuck.

"I can't get into the buildings systems. It only allows me to use the level one cameras."

"Is that Morgan?" asks Laz.

"No." says Chuck, trying not to be obvious.

"Of course it is. I can smell that beard of his from a mile away. He should know that I made it so he can only access level one systems. Unless he wants to spend the next ten hours trying to crack the fire walls I set up." He then looks over to one of the cameras and waves. "Hi! You get that Morgan?"

"Yeah... I got it." says Morgan.

"He's got it. Now give me back my friends." says Chuck.

"Before we do anything else, I need you all to dispose of your weapons." says Miles.

"And why would we do that?" asks Sarah.

"Because if you don't, Laz here will blow up the room where we're keeping your friends."

"You know I love explosives." says Laz while holding a detonator.

"Drop the weapons, nerd." says Shaw. "If we really wanted to kill you, we'd had done it by now."

"I guess we do what they say." says Chuck.

Both Chuck and Sarah drop their weapons. But Casey still holds on to his, which is pointed directly to Miles.

"Casey." says Sarah. "Gertrude and Alex."

Casey first looks at his gun. And then to Miles, who has a devilish smirk on his face, until finally throwing the gun away. "Fine!" He says.

"Sarah." says Shaw.

"What?" She angrily replies.

"You forgot to take out the knives in your boots."

"And what makes you think I have that?"

"You always do. One of the little things I remember from our... time together."

"Go to hell." She says, taking the knives and throwing them to the ground.

"Is that everything? Yes? Good. Follow me." says Miles.

Team Bartowski follow Miles into a large white-walled hallway.

"This looks like a good spot." says Miles.

"A good spot for what?" asks Chuck.

"For you to showcase the Intersect." says Miles. "I want you to fight Laz."

"Miles." says Shaw.

"I know. I know. You'll get your chance. Later."

"Laz. How about it?" asks Miles.

"You know I'm always up for anything. What about you Chuck? I'm sure that after over a whole month of chasing me and annoying you to no end, you're dying to kick my ass, right?"

"Kick his smug ass Bartowski!" yells Casey.

"Chuck. What do you think." asks Sarah.

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice. And besides... I kind of do wanna beat him up."

Laz takes a few steps forward. "Come on, Chuck. Flash. Show us some Kung Fu.

Chuck flashes on Kung Fu, and goes straight for Laz. He punches and kicks, but doesn't land any of them.

"What?" Chuck says.

"That was impressive Chuck. It's just too bad Laz had to study them." says Miles.

Laz replies. "Chuck. I've memorized that program. Miles had some Intersect files. I memorized all of them. So I know all your moves."

"You don't know me!" says Sarah as she kicks Laz in the face. "I've been waiting a month to do that."

Laz soon finds himself having to fight both Chuck and Sarah. He holds his own pretty well until Casey decides to join in.

"Its my turn." says Casey.

But the second that happens Shaw grabs Chuck and puts a tranq in his neck. "Laz, now! Miles, raise it!" yells Shaw.

Shaw drags Chuck. And Laz jumps over as well. Miles pulls out a remote and uses it to raise a glass wall that separates the two teams. With Chuck on Miles' side.

"Chuck!" yells Sarah as she bangs the glass.

"You like the glass?" asks Miles. "Bullet proof to. Don't worry, we'll take good care of your husband."

Sarah looks over to Chuck and sees that he's up against the wall, still awake. She continues to bang on the glass calling to him. All Chuck can do is stare at her as he slowly drifts into unconsciousness.

"Shaw! He's still conscious. Put another tranq in him." yells Miles.

Shaw pulls out a tranq gun and shoots Chuck. "Double strength. He'll be out for hours."

"You bastards!" cries Sarah through the glass. "Morgan!" She cries. "Morgan can you hear me?"

"The signal's jammed." says Casey.

"Hey, guys." says Laz, holding his phone. "Signal jammer."

"And by the way. You'll find the three lady's on level four. I wont be needing them anymore. I got what I was after. Laz, Shaw, grab him. We're going." says Miles.

Laz and Shaw grab Chuck, and carry him over to the end of the hall and leave through one of the doors.

As this happens, all Sarah can do is watch and cry his name. "Chuck!... Chuck!..."

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

Next Chapter to be called, **"In Dismay"**

* * *

**Author's note- Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9: In Dismay

**Chuck vs The Villains Three**

**Chapter 9: In Dismay**

* * *

After Miles made off with Chuck. Team Bartowski get Gertrude, Alex, and Mary and head back to Castle. As soon as they arrive they call Beckman.

"You went in there by yourselves! What is the matter with you?" says Beckman.

"General. We had no other choice. The lives of others were at risk and they would've been killed if we went in there with backup." says Casey.

"And look what happened. Chuck is kidnapped and we don't know where he is." says Beckman.

"We're gonna get him back General." says Casey.

"For your sake, and especially for Sarah's, I hope so. Good luck. Beckman out."

Casey then turns around and sees Morgan and Alex together.

"I was so worried. I didn't know what was gonna happen." says Morgan.

"I know, I know. I missed you too." says Alex as she kisses him.

They continue to kiss until Casey interrupts. "Hey. I'm right here. Save that for later, huh."

Alex looks at him, and goes straight back to kissing Morgan. Completely ignoring him.

"Guurrrhhh." Is all Casey can say.

"Leave them be Casey." says Gertrude as she walks in. "To be honest I'm a little jealous. By now you should have welcomed me back by taking me to the broom closet."

"Really." says Casey. Intrigued by the idea.

"Yes. But before we do that you should go and have a word with Walker."

"What? But..." says Casey.

"No buts Casey. I'm worried about her."

"Why is that?"

"Besides the fact that her husband was just kidnapped. She's really distraught right now. She's in the weapons room."

"Alright. I'll go. While I talk to her run a search on Bartowski. He should be wearing a tracer."

"And if nothing comes up?" asks Gertrude.

"Then... we'll think of something else. By the way, what about Ellie and Devon?"

"Don't worry. Frost is with them."

"Okay good."

Casey makes his way into the weapons room and sees Sarah, gearing up. "Haven't seen you this intense since Thailand." He says. To which she ignores.

"Walker. Walker what are doing?" he asks.

"What's it look like? I'm getting ready." She says.

"Getting ready for what?" asks Casey.

"To go after Chuck."

"We don't even know where he is Walker. Gertrude is running a trace on him as we speak. We may have something soon."

"And if that doesn't work Casey? Miles has probably turned all of Chucks tracers off, and if he hasn't Laz would just use his jammer to block the signal anyway."

"So what, you're just gonna go out and search the world until you find him?" asks Casey

"Yes!" She emotionally replies. "Because he would do the same for me! He's saved me in ways that nobody could ever understand. He brought me back when no one else could. When everybody thought it was impossible, even me. He brought me back. Now I'm gonna bring him back. Back to me."

* * *

As Sarah continues to pack she has a flashback to her and Chuck in a grocery store over a month ago. To right before the whole mess with Laz and Miles started.

"We need milk and eggs." says Sarah.

"Milk and eggs. Check." says Chuck. "What else?"

"Chips. You and Morgan ate all we had the other night."

"We were hanging out and playing some games. We needed to eat some snacks."

"Two bags?" She asks.

"We were really hungry." He jokingly responds.

She giggles and says. "Fine. By the way Ellie called and said that she, Devon and Clara are coming to visit next month."

"That's exciting. What about my mom?"

"She said that your mom has been doing work for the CIA again. And couldn't make it."

"That's my mom. Always a spy."

"You alright?"

"Yeah. If she wants to continue spying then that's her decision. You know"

"Okay."says Sarah

"You ever wanna go back to the CIA?" He asks.

"No. Not really. I'm happy with what we're doing now."

They continue to make their way through the store before coming across the baby aisle.

"Well look at that." says Sarah. Looking at all the baby stuff.

"Yeah. Its something isn't it." says Chuck.

"You know Chuck, I want us to have a baby, and the house. I'm sorry that it hasn't happened yet. I guess with what happened to me and then starting up the computer firm, all that kind of got... delayed."

"We will. We'll have all of that. If we could get through a faulty Intersect then we can get through anything. Don't freak out."

He kisses her, to which she replies. "I love you."

Chuck quickly says. "I know."

"Say it. And stop trying to act like Hal Solo." says Sarah.

"Fine. Fine. I love you. By the way its Han. Not Hal. I really should have never let you watch Empire Strikes Back."

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't have." She jokingly says.

"You know, speaking of the computer firm. What's next for us.?" asks Chuck.

"Well, there's this guy. Goes by Lazarus, he's a hacker. Sounds like it could be interesting."

Chuck flashes on the name."Huh. The intersect doesn't really have that much on him. What's the pay?"

"To put it simply. A lot."

"That does sound interesting. We should be able to get this guy."

"Of course we will. We got all the others no problem." says Sarah.

"Yeah. I mean, unless this guy has some crazy surprises up his sleeve, he doesn't stand a chance. And from the looks of it he sounds just like every other hacker we've taken down." says Chuck.

"Okay it looks like we have everything. Do we have everything?" asks Sarah.

"Yeah. Looks like it."

"Okay good. Lets get going."

As her flashback ends Sarah hears Gertrude trying to talk to her.

"Walker. Walker!" says Gertrude. Trying hard to get her attention.

"What? What is it?" says Sarah.

"I got a signal. Come here."

Sarah, with Casey following along as well, follows Gertrude.

"Look at this" says Gertrude. "The signal is very faint but, its him."

"You sure?" asks Casey.

"Positive. It matches the signature here." says Gertrude.

"Let me see that." says Sarah. "Of course."

"What is it." asks Casey.

"Chuck had three tracers on him. His watch, his earpiece, and one more in his shoe. That's the one we're picking up. I have one too, in my boots. It was his idea. As some kind of a fail safe or something."

"The signal is very faint." says Gertrude. "I can't pin point it. But I did get a general location. Düsseldorf, Germany."

"Then that's where we're headed." says Sarah.

"Whats going on?" asks Mary as she walks in.

"We got a location on Chuck. We're going to go get him." says Sarah.

"Great. Lets go." says Mary.

"Mary, you're staying here." says Sarah.

"What? This is my son."

"I know. But we need you to stay and protect Devon, Ellie and Clara. They might have Chuck, but we don't know if they'll come back and try this again. Laz is a psychopath. For all we know he could come back just for fun."

"Okay. I understand. You get my son back."

"I will." says Sarah.

"Ma'am. She kicked half of Thailand's ass getting your son back the last time. These three jokers don't stand a chance." says Casey.

"Good to know." says Mary.

"Gertrude your staying too. Take care of Alex." says Casey.

"Got it. But just so you know. As soon as you get back the first thing we're gonna do is go straight into that broom closet." says Gertrude.

"Great to know. I'm definitely coming back now." says Casey.

"You better." says Gertrude.

"Okay. I think we're ready. Do we know anybody in Germany?" asks Sarah.

"Hey guys." says Morgan.

"Hey Moron. You finally done smooching on my daughter?" aska Casey.

"What is it Morgan?" asks Sarah.

"You just asked, who do we know in Germany, right?"

"Yeah." says Sarah.

"Well... two people come to mind."

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

* * *

**Authors Note: My Chapters are usually not that long. But because this one looks like it is going to be pretty long, at least compared to the other one's, I'm going to split it up into two parts. So if you all want, after reading part one you can take a break, and then after that, come back and read part two. Or you can just read it all at once. Whatever suits you. Thank You.**

* * *

**Chapter 9.5**

* * *

Now in Miles base in Germany, Chuck sits in a chair, still unconscious, while the three villains hover over him.

"You used to much Shaw. He's been out for almost seven hours." says Miles.

"He's still breathing isn't he. He'll be fine." replies Shaw.

"For your sake he better be. I've come too far and given up too much."

"Really? All I've seen you do so far is yell a lot." says Laz.

"Shut up!" yells Miles. "Call me when he wakes up."

"We are going?" asks Shaw.

"That's my business. You and Laz watch him."

Shaw, reluctantly, sits down and watches over Chuck. "And what are doing over there?" He asks Laz.

"I am looking over these Intersect files for Miles."

"What's he planning on doing once he wakes up?" asks Shaw.

"He's gonna run some test on him. And once that's done we are going to extract the Intersect from his head."

"And how exactly are you gonna do that?"

"We're working on it." says Laz.

"I thought Miles said you were a genius." says Shaw.

"I am. Why do think I'm the one looking over all this crap. And you're the one on watch duty." says Laz.

"You know, I used to have an Intersect. I don't see anybody consulting me."

Laz laugh's a little and responds. "You had a mediocre version of the Intersect. A crude Ring copy. Not to mention you were left brain-damaged from it. Actually that's probably a good thing. At least you got more of a personality as a result."

"What do you mean, 'damaged'?" asks Shaw.

"Look at you. Combined with that and your wife's death, you've become obsessed with the Bartowski's. And getting revenge."

"The CIA killed my wife. And they had Sarah pull the trigger. I gave my life to them and they took her from me. So sorry if I might be a little upset over that."

Laz looks at Shaw, pauses, and then decides to take the conversation into a different direction. "You know... I meet her." He says.

"What?" says Shaw.

"Your wife. I meet her. It was only the once and very briefly. But I meet her. Evelyn, oh I'm sorry, Eve. That's what you used to call her right. She was quite the looker. Those legs and her face. Her hair, I mean I do favor the brunettes. So I guess that might have something to do with it. Although there is a certain blonde that is a special exception but that's beside the point."

"What is the point of this Laz?" asks Shaw.

"But you know what I liked most about her? What I remember most about her? Is her eyes. She had beautiful eyes. She had just meet you, at the time, and I could tell in her eyes that she was just overwhelmed with joy to be with you."

"This is getting really annoying." says Shaw.

"That's one of the only real talents that I have. Seeing into people through their eyes. Everything that you need to know about a person is in their eyes. And more often than not when I make my predictions, I'm right. You don't know this. But I ran into you... shortly after she died."

"When?" asks Shaw. Now curious.

"Doesn't matter when. Doesn't matter where. Just know that I saw you... but you didn't see me. And I saw your eyes. Besides the obvious pain that you felt, there was something else. I knew then... that you were just wrong. That if you ever found out who was really responsible, you would lose it. And I was right. Also... the fact that the first women you ever really connected with since then happened to be the one to pulled the trigger, probably added to your... 'breakdown'."

"I might want to get back at them. But I'm not crazy!." says Shaw.

"You know they say, you are crazy when you say that you're not." says Laz.

"I'm not! From what I know about you, you probably are more than I am. And what the hell was the point of bringing this up?" says Shaw.

"Nah, Danny boy. That's how I know I'm sane. Because I know I'm a little... on the crazy side. And what was the point... to be honest, I was bored. Thought it would be fun to bring it up. But more importantly to show you how far you have fallen. If you didn't know already that is. And for you to ask yourself, what are you going to do if you do finally take down the Bartowski's? What will you do with yourself afterword's?"

Shaw looks straight at him. Thinking about what to say. "I'll... I'll think of something."

"Of course you will. Of course. It got you thinking though, didn't it?" says Laz. Who then turns his attention to Chuck. "As much as I've enjoyed doing this you might wanna call Miles. Nerd's waking up."

Shaw then turns over to Chuck and sees him slowly waking up. "Miles! Miles he's coming to!"

Miles rushes back and stands over him. "Chuck. Chuck wake up."

Chuck slowly comes to. He opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is Miles. "Ah!" He screams.

"Calm down, Chuck. Finally. We can finally get started." says an excited Miles. "I've been waiting for this."

Chuck, still a bit groggy, asks Miles. "Wha... What do you want? Where am I?"

"Germany. And you know what I want. The Intersect."

"Why?" asks Chuck.

"Because I do. That's all you need to know." says Miles.

"Exactly how are you going to get the Intersect?" asks Chuck.

"Laz and I are working on that. A way to extract it from you. Don't worry. We'll try to make sure you're not hurt in the process. I still need you." says Miles.

"But I thought you said you wanted the Intersect?" asks Chuck.

"I do. But I need you too." says Miles.

"Whoa Miles, you just meet him." Jokes Laz.

"Shut up. What I mean is I need to study you. Your brain." says Miles.

"What?" says Chuck.

"For some reason, the Intersect works best in you. But because of your emotions, and your lack of being able to properly control them, it can never reach its full potential. Bit of a paradox. But by studying you, maybe we can fix that." says Miles. "So... let's get started. Shaw come with me. I need an extra hand. Laz, continue running tests. Also, make sure our guest is taken care of."

"Why are you leaving him with Laz?" asks Shaw.

"Because I don't trust you alone with him." says Miles.

"And you trust Laz?" says an angry Shaw.

"Laz isn't the one with a vendetta against him. I told you you'll get your chance. Now come on."

Shaw agrees and goes with Miles. Leaving Laz to watch Chuck.

* * *

Laz grabs a drink, and then takes a seat in front of Chuck. "So... Mr. Carmichael. Looks like it's just the two of us now." says Laz.

"I am so sick of you, right now." says Chuck.

"I get that a lot." says Laz.

"I thought you were supposed to be running test's?" asks Chuck.

"I've been running tests for hours. I need a break, and the computer's processing something anyway, so. You know what, we've never talked. Oh! Lets share secrets. I'll go first. The last time I was in Germany I got a nickname, The Butcher of Berlin. Or The Berlin Butcher, which ever. Catchy right?"

Chuck stays silent, just staring at Laz.

"Okay fine, I can see that you're shy so I'll go again. I got that nickname when I was in Berlin, obviously, torturing this guy. I really cut him up." Laz proceeds to pull out a knife. "I used a knife, similar to this one and applied cut after cut. He was actually tied to a chair. Just like you, funny enough. Same positioning and everything." He then inches the knife closer to Chuck's face. "I started with face, then I started carving into his chest. I'll stop there. Getting to graphic, I'm starting to scare myself. But the payday was good, so."

"I know what you're trying to do." says Chuck.

"Do you?" asks Laz.

Chuck looks straight at Laz and says. "You're trying to scare me. But I've been through torture before. And a whole mess of others things. My friends will come for me. I know they will. Sarah will find me just like she always does. Because that's what we do. We always find our way back to each other. No matter what. So you and Miles, and Shaw don't scare me. I'm not afraid."

Laz, with a smirk on his face, leans forward and tells him. "Not afraid huh? Good. That's good. You will be... you will be."

* * *

**End of Chapter 9.5**

Next Chapter to be called, **"Germany's Finest"**

* * *

**Author's note- Please leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10: Germany's Finest

**Chuck vs The Villains Three**

**Chapter 10: Germany's Finest**

* * *

After learning the location, Sarah, Casey and Morgan hop a flight to Germany to save Chuck. As they make their way there, Chuck is continued to be kept... "entertained", by Laz.

"Can you please just stop talking." says Chuck. Growing even more annoyed with Laz.

"Just hold on a minute. It's about to get good. So the guy proceeds to lock us all up in this room. Ten of the most dangerous assassins, mercenaries, and whatever other label you wanna give to them. And guess what happened next?" asks Laz.

Chuck just stays quite. Trying not to go too crazy from Laz's annoyance.

Laz can see that Chuck is feed up. Then he asks him a question. "Whats the matter Chuck? Are you bored?"

"No, of course not. Being tied up in a German bunker with three crazy's, one of whom has wanted me dead for years now, how can I possibly be bored." He says in a sharp sarcastic tone.

Laz cant help but smirk and say. "Well when you put it that way it does sound interesting. But really come on, Chuck. Say something about yourself. We need to pass the time somehow until Miles and Captain Plank come back. Maybe there's something that I don't know about you already."

"What do mean? What do you know about me?" asks Chuck.

"Oh so now I get your attention. Miles got some files on you. And I did some snooping of my own as well. Found out quite a bit about you. Full name, Charles Irving Bartowski. Kicked out of Stanford. Best friend, Morgan Guillermo Grimes, you're married to the lovely, former CIA agent, Sarah Lisa Walker. And your mother is named, Mary, aka Frost. And finally, the part that I like the most... you... are the son of, Orion. Should of known though. You two do look a lot alike." says Laz.

"You knew my dad?" asks Chuck. Surprised to hear this.

"Yeah. I know a lot of people. But I only met your dad once. A few years ago. I was in Tokyo doing some work for the Yakuza. When I was done with that I found out that some people were after me. That's when I ran into him. The same people who were after me were also after him. Two of the most wanted guys in world in the same city at the same time, how could anyone possibly resist that? We avoided them and we helped each other get out of the country. I don't say this about a lot of people but... he was a good man." Laz then try's to shake off the emotions by saying. "Listen to me getting all sappy. How embarrassing. I knew Quinn too, did some work with him. Heard about what he did to you and your wife"

"Quinn was crazy. Makes sense that you and him would get along." says Chuck.

Laz has a small laugh and says. "Who says Quinn and I got along? The guy was a pain in the ass. Always whining about something. 'I should have been the Intersect it should have been me! Blah, Blah, Blah', he would say. Geez. And if it wasn't about that it would just be about something else. But money is money right? Getting back to your wife though, going through that must have been really hard."

"We got through it." says Chuck.

"Oh I can see that." says Laz. "Throughout that entire month of you two chasing me, you both were all lovey dovey. Such loving couple. So nice to see." He says condescendingly. "But getting back to what happened to Sarah. I mean just imagine. All those missions. All those moments, even the subtle ones. All those times going to hell and back for each other. All gone in a flash, pun intended. For the love of your life, to look at you, and all she can see... is a stranger. The whole thing kind of reminds me of this movie i saw actually." Then he quickly says. "But like you said! You and her are fine now. She's back to normal. You two can get through anything. Speaking of which, here comes one of those things now. Hey, Danny boy."

Chuck turns his head and he sees Shaw walk in.

"Everything going okay? Miles was curious." asks Shaw.

"It's all good." says Laz

Shaw then turns his attention to Chuck. "So Chuck. Is Laz treating you well?"

Chuck looks at Shaw and asks. "So what. Miles promised you'd get your shot at me when this is all over? What happens after? When I'm gone, what are you gonna do with yourself then, huh?"

Shaw bends slightly over. So he's at eye level with Chuck, and says. "I'm looking forward to that, Chuck. I have a lot in store. But as for what I'm going to do after. That's between me... and Sarah."

"Stay away from her!" yells an angry Chuck.

"Sarah killed my wife! And in return, I'm going to kill her husband. So that she can feel my pain. The pain that I've felt for years. Just know this. She will suffer... greatly, before she dies. But I wont get, too much, into the details." says Shaw.

Then, the sound of clapping is heard. Chuck and Shaw turn and see that it's Laz. "Wow. If only your dead wife can hear you now, Shaw."

"Shut up!" yells Shaw.

"She would've been so proud of you, for still upholding her honor." says Laz.

"Shut up. For the last time." says Shaw.

Laz can see that he's pushing Shaw to far. But, because of the way he is, decides to continue anyway. "To bad she had to sell out the CIA, and get involved with The Ring. Otherwise she would be here right now. Tell me Danny boy, is it worse for a spy to continue living, as a traitor, or to die as one?"

Shaw walks over to Laz, who gets up from his chair, and gets in his face.

"One more time." says Shaw.

"One more time, what?" asks Laz. "Either do something or get out, I'm sure Miles wants you back."

Shaw continues to stare him down. He begins to walk away, but then turns back around and punches Laz in the face.

"How's that for something?" says Shaw, pleased with himself.

Laz smiles, and says about time. And throws a punch of his own.

Shaw and Laz throw punches and kicks, beating each other up as much as they could. They continue until Laz throws Shaw into a table.

Then, a yell is heard throughout the room. "Enough!" Its Miles.

"You two stop now! Shaw, I sent you to check on them. Control yourself. And Laz, stop being such a jackass."

"No promises." says Laz.

"Just... keep running tests, Laz. Shaw come on. We're almost done." says Miles as he walks away.

Shaw gets up, cleans himself off and says one more thing to Laz before leaving. "This isn't over. When this is job is done, you die first."

Laz smirks and says. "Looking forward to it."

Once Shaw leaves, Laz picks his chair up, which was knocked over in the fight, and sits back down.

"Was egging him on like that really necessary? What's the point to ticking him off?" asks Chuck.

"Chuck, let me tell you something. Besides messing with you, the only other form of entertainment that I've gotten from this job is pushing Shaw's buttons. Plus, I never liked the guy anyway. It was gonna come to blows sooner or later. So... I just made it so it happened sooner."

"That... kinda makes sense. I guess. In a really weird... psychotic way." says Chuck.

"Yeah I suppose." He then gets himself a drink, comes back, and says. "By the way. That first story about the guy locking us in the room."

"Yeah." says Chuck.

"That ended up being a death match for the job. I won, obviously. I just didn't wanna leave that hanging out there, you know." He takes another sip and says. "So... what should we talk about next?"

* * *

After a long flight over. Team Bartowski (Sarah, Casey and Morgan) finally arrive in Germany.

"Whoa, that was long." exclaims Morgan. "The seats were so bumpy and itchy."

"Yeah well maybe next time you can spring for first class." says Casey.

"Morgan. Where are they? You said they would be here." says Sarah.

"They will. Just hold on a second." says Morgan.

All of a sudden, the crowd in the airport begins to get rowdy. And start to chant. They chant the same thing over and over. "Jeffster! Jeffster!"

"I think their here." says Morgan.

The crowd starts to part. Making a path. And then, surrounded by bodyguards, emerge Jeff and Lester.

"Morgan! It's been too long." yells Lester.

"Guys!" says Morgan.

They share a quick hug and then Jeff says something. "Hello everyone. So nice to see you all again. And Sarah, Morgan's filled us in on what's going on. We'll help in any way we can."

"Thank you, Jeff." says Sarah

"Don't worry Sarah." says Lester. "If these guys are in Germany, you can bet Jeffster will find them. We run this country."

"Lester. Be careful. Last time you said stuff like that it caused a riot at one of our live shows." says Jeff.

"That was... a misunderstanding, Jeffery. And I've asked you not to bring it up. Anyway, let's get going. We have a limo out front waiting for us."

They proceed to walk out of the airport. All the while being yelled at by fans. They finally reach the limo. But before Lester gets in, he plays with the crowd and yells, in German, I love you all. And they take off.

"Wow. Looks like you two are big time now." says Morgan.

"Yeah. We've been on the German hit cover songs list ten out the last eleven weeks." says Jeff.

"We're the biggest cover artists Germany's ever seen." says Lester. "Hasselhoff, please. More like Hasselwho."

"You've come a long way since your Buy More days." says Casey.

"Yes we have Casey. Yes we have. We're educating the German people. Cover song by cover song." says Lester.

"What do you know so far." asks Sarah.

Lester snaps his fingers and says. "Jeffery!"

"We've gotten some files on suspicious activity in Germany over the past couple of days." says Jeff.

Sarah looks over the files, and says. "Nothing. There's nothing here that's connected to Miles. Doesn't surprise me though. He clears his tracks when he travels."

"There's more information at our place." says Jeff. "Maybe that will help more."

"We've also sent some of our bodyguards out to search. Their tracking them as we speak." says Lester.

"This isn't the type of job for rent-a-cops." says Casey.

"Their ex-German military. The best of the best. That's how we roll." says Lester.

"It's not enough." says Sarah. "We need to find Chuck now."

"Sarah. Lets get to the house first and make a plan. Now that we're here, you know." says Morgan.

"Here's the plan. I'm going to kill all three and get Chuck back." says Sarah.

"Hell Yes!" says Casey.

"Wow, Sarah. That was... ice-cold." says Lester.

"She's in her, 'Giant Blonde She-Male of Thailand', mode right now, dude. So I would... you know." says Morgan.

"Got ya." says Jeff.

"Oh yeah. The Giant Blonde thing. Morgan told us about that. How you kicked all of Thailand's ass. If you ask me that sounds pretty hot." says Lester.

Sarah just gives him a harsh look.

Then, Lester throws his hands in the air and says. "Whoa just kidding, kinda. I can see you have that, not in the mood look. Just saying is all."

Sarah takes a breath and says. "No, no. Its okay. I'll look over what you have at the house. But then we're going out there."

"Understood." says Jeff.

"Don't you worry!" says Lester. "You've got Jeffster! on the case now. We're Germany's finest!"

And in response to Lester's announcement. All Casey can say, with a grunt, is. "Grrugghh. We're doomed."

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

Next Chapter to be called, **"Trail Run"**

* * *

**Author's note- Please leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11: Trial Run

**Chuck vs The Villains Three**

**Chapter 11: Trial Run  
**

* * *

Team Bartowski have made it to the Jeffster mansion, the one in Düsseldorf, to look over the Intel that they've compiled.

"Welcome!" screams Lester as they all enter the mansion. "This is the Düsseldorf mansion. We have other places to. Like in Berlin and Munich."

"Don't forget about Hamburg Lester." says Jeff.

"Oh, don't remind me about Hamburg, Jeffery. I'm still paying for that." says Lester.

"Impressive. Who knew being glorified karaoke singer's paid so well." says Casey.

"It's definitely an improvement from living in my van." says Jeff

"You can say that again." says Morgan as he looks around.

"Where's the information you said that you had." asks Sarah.

"This way." says Jeff. Who then leads them into the living room.

As they enter, Team B sees a table filled with files.

"Lets get started." says Sarah. "I get this half. Casey, Morgan, you get that half." Sarah then grabs her things and moves to the other side of the room. "No one bother me unless its good."

"Hey Sarah, what abo..." says Lester

Casey then grabs him before he can finish. "It's best to do what she says. For your sake, stay away."

"Okay then. Jeffery! Lets go upstairs to the studio while they work." says Lester. "If you need us, just send one of the help to get us. Or yell our names out, whatever suits you." He says them.

As Lester walks away Jeff stops to say something. "If you need anything else, feel free to ask someone. No trouble at all."

"Jeffery!" yells Lester. "Come on. We have to finish covering 'I Ran' by Flock of Seagulls."

Jeff says bye and leaves Team B to their investigation.

* * *

While Team B do that. Chuck has been through some stuff of his own. Having gone though a few experiments for Miles. Things like brain scans and having him flash on certain Intel to see how it worked. Miles and Shaw look over what they've gotten and leave, a slightly drained, Chuck with Laz.

"How's that brain of yours feeling Chuck?" asks Laz. While looking over scans on the computer.

Chuck, still tired, replies. "Shut... up Laz."

"I don't see why you're complaining now. Miles hasn't even started the real tests yet." Laz says with a smirk. "Once he gets back he's gonna start a trial run."

"A trail run?" asks Chuck.

"Yup. After much overview and many scans, and not to mention Miles constant frustration, he thinks we finally have what we need to get the Intersect out." says Laz. "That's all good by me. Sooner it happens the sooner I get paid."

"And that's all that matters right? The money?" says Chuck.

"Yeah. Pretty much." says Laz, who is still looking over things on the computer. "Like I told you. I do the things I do for me."

"You said that you helped my dad. Was that for you?" asks Chuck.

Laz stops typing and pauses for a second. "That was... a complicated situation. And when did you decide to ask questions? I thought you didn't play that game?"

"Lets just say I'm a bit more curious now." says Chuck. "Beckman told us about you."

"Did she?" asks Laz. "The tiny woman remembers me. How comforting. What she say anyway?" He says while sipping his drink.

Chuck proceeds to tell Laz what Beckman told him. About the details of Project Era.

"I guess I must have left a big impression for them to remember all that." says Laz in a snarky tone.

"She also said that you killed a few guards escaping. What you do, shoot them?" asks Chuck.

"No. I don't like guns." says Laz.

"What? Why?" says Chuck, surprised by Laz's response.

"I have my reasons. I just don't like guns. I rarely us them. Emphasis on rarely." says Laz. "What? Does that surprise you?" asks Laz.

"Yeah, a little bit." says Chuck.

"Let me ask you something. In the time that you've known me, when have you ever seen me use a gun?" asks Laz.

Chuck thinks for moment, and then says. "Never. I don't think I've ever seen you with one. You use knives a lot though."

"I like knives. As you may have guessed already. Give me knife any day." says Laz. "You know that saying never bring a knife to a gun fight?"

"Yeah." says Chuck.

"Well I'm the one who always brings a knife. And I always win." Laz says with a smirk.

"Then how did you kill the guards?" asks Chuck.

"I broke their necks. It's a lot more personal that way" says Laz.

"You seem to like killing. Knifes, broken necks. Why not just use a gun? It would make it a whole lot easier." says Chuck.

"Like I said. I have my reasons for not wanting to use guns. And I kill only when I have to, and only when I'm paid." says Laz.

"And Lazarus?" asks Chuck.

"What?"

"Is that even your real name?"

"Who the hell names their kid Lazarus? Besides crazies?" He says. "Is Sarah's real name Sarah? Is Casey' real name John? No. My real name isn't Laz. It's a nickname I got. I just prefer it."

Chuck decides to stop with the questions, and just waits.

Then Laz's phone starts to buzz. "A much as I've liked delving into my past. It looks like Miles and Shaw are coming back down. He want's you prepped, so its time to put the gear back on you."

As Laz puts the gear on Chuck, Miles and Shaw walk in.

"Are you ready Chuck?" asks Miles. "If this trail run goes well, then we'll proceed to the full extraction. Laz. Do you have it ready?"

"Yeah. I got it rigged up and ready to go." Laz takes out a small device, no bigger than an iPhone.

"Looks a bit small, don't you think." says Shaw.

"It'll work... I think." says Laz.

"When did you make that?" asks Chuck. "I thought you were just looking at scans?"

"Yeah well... not all the time." says Laz. "Do you have the cipher?"

Miles then looks over to Shaw. "Give it to him."

"Here." says Shaw as he hands over the cipher.

Laz attaches the cipher to the device. And it soon lights up.

"How did you...?" asks Chuck.

"What? Make this? Your fathers plans really helped. And plus when Laz isn't being such a pain in the ass he can really be useful." says Miles. "But it didn't have everything, we still need you. This is just an empty vessel. No Intersect in it. Its gonna store the one in your head once we get it out."

"I looked over the scans Miles." says Laz, while he drinks. "Looks like you and I think the same thing."

"Yes we do." says Miles as he looks over at Chuck.

"What?" asks Chuck.

"It's the funniest thing. While looking over Orion's research, we discovered that you were the template." says Miles.

"What does that mean." asks Chuck.

"When you were young, you uploaded a very early version of the Intersect. Just a prototype but you handled it well. Your father saw this. He was surprised, so he did what any other good scientist would do. He studied you. He only did it for a short time and most of the experiments were on him. But, It was your mind that was the basis for the Intersect, if it ever went into a human."

Chuck just sits there, not knowing how to take the news. "That... explains a few things." He says.

"Like I said. He didn't do any extensive studies. Just enough." says Miles. "I'm sure he would've told you, one day. But thanks to... someone, he never got to." He says as he looks at Shaw.

"Shaw looks back at him, and says. "At the time I didn't really care about that."

"But it does explains why the Intersect works better in you than most. I'm gonna keep that in mind when I get it." He then looks over to Laz. "Its time."

Laz proceeds to continue to ready Chuck. Putting Head gear, and a lot of wires. Then finally attaching the device.

Shaw then puts up a large screen. "Hope you're ready to flash Chuck."

"Whats that?" asks Chuck.

"This is a going to make you flash. Whether you want to or not. I guess you can call it a slide show." says Shaw.

"Think of it like this. At least we're not making flash in some kind of lame way like... I don't know... flashcards or something." says Laz.

"As you flash on the screen, the device will download everything you flash on. That's what I'm hoping for at least." says Miles.

Miles, Shaw and Laz all step back and leave Chuck in front of the screen.

"By the way Chuck. This is gonna hurt." says Miles.

Miles turns on the screen and images start to appear. They first appear slowly and getting faster as they go on. Until finally they go at lightning speed and Chuck starts to flash. As he flashes, Chuck yells in pain.

After a minute Miles tells Laz to turn it off. "That's enough!"

As the screen turns off, Chuck, still in pain, starts to breathe heavily. "Oh my god." He says while coughing. "Oh god, my head."

"How's it feel Chuck" asks Miles.

"Like my heads been split open."

All of a sudden Laz says. "Ten percent."

"What?' asks Miles.

"The device only downloaded ten percent." says Laz.

"All of that, for a lousy ten percent. Jeez." says Shaw.

"That's why it's called a trail run, genius." says Laz.

"Ten percent." says Miles, disappointed by the results.

"Yes Miles, ten percent. Repeating it is not gonna change that." says Laz.

Miles asks Laz something else. "What's the percentage of him living through the whole process now?"

Laz looks over to his computer and tells Miles. "It's sixty-five."

"Only sixty-five." says Miles.

"It was sixty-one the last time. So I guess that counts as progress." says Laz.

"Keep working on it. I'm so close." says Miles. "I'm gonna keep looking over stuff. Shaw, let's go."

"Yeah, yeah." says Laz as Miles and Shaw walk away. "You ever wonder what they really do? Because I'm the one doing all the damn work." He says standing next to Chuck. He then sees that Chuck is still in pain. Then he goes and gets some water and puts the cup in front of Chuck. "Drink this."

Chuck looks up and the drinks the water. After he is done he says. "You... kidnap my friends, you kidnap me. You fight me... and put me through an Intersect slide show. And now... you give me water. You're a... complicated person Laz."

Laz puts the cup down and says. "Yeah well... didn't want you dying or passing out for a stupid reason like dehydration. You looked horrible. So I thought I would take pity on you. That computer in your head is my pay-day after all."

Laz then takes off Chucks head-gear, and goes back to his station to do more work.

* * *

After a few hours Team B continue to look over the info that Jeffster have gathered.

"Anything yet?" asks Morgan.

"No." says Casey.

Morgan then looks over to Sarah, and asks Casey. "You think we should go over there? See if she's okay."

"Leave her be Grimes. One wrong move and you'll be on the floor with your beard full of blood. And this time, she doesn't have Thailand to release her frustrations on. So just leave her."

"Alright." says Morgan.

Casey notices that Morgan is a bit on nerves. Tapping his foot and playing with his hands. "Anything else you want to ask me." He says.

"Yeah... kind of. I mean... this... I know that this isn't the best time to ask you this but... I've been thinking... a lot. On the plane ride over and after Alex was kidnapped it just made it so clear, that I had to... that I..." He continues to ramble until Casey interrupts.

"You want to know if you can ask my daughter to marry you."

"Yes." says Morgan, cringing.

"Are you asking me because it's the right thing to do. Or because you're afraid of me?" asks Casey.

"Yes."

"Which one?" asks Casey.

"Both" says Morgan.

"Bit of an odd time to ask don't you think." says Casey

"Yeah, I know. But... if anything happens. I wanted to ask you, just in case."

"Alex is a grown woman. She's gonna do whatever she wants to do and not ask my permission to do it. But... even so. You have my blessing."

Happy to hear him say that. "Thank you. Oh wow. I don't know we should hug or..."

"Yeah don't do that." says Casey.

"Fair enough." says Morgan.

"But know this. Remember what I told you last time?"

"Yeah. That you would break my everything if I were to break her heart."

"This time. You break her heart, I kill you." says Casey.

Morgan looks at Casey, seeing that he's completely serious. "Got it."

"Good. Glad we understand each other" says Casey.

They all continue to look over the files. Until Morgan finds something. "He guys!"

"What is it?" says Sarah as she runs over.

"Look at this. Some guy has bought a few properties around here recently."

"How do you know its him?" asks Sarah.

"It describes the man as middle age and medium build. There's no name, only the initials, D.M."

"D.M., Derrick Miles." says Casey. "Best lead he got so far. What do you wanna do Walker?"

"Lets go. I'm sick of just sitting here." She says.

"There's four locations to look at." says Casey.

"You and Morgan check out these two, and I get these. Come on" says Sarah.

"Hey Jeff, Lester!" yells Morgan.

They both run out and Lester says. "Whats going on?"

"We're heading out. We got a lead." says Morgan. "We need a couple of cars though."

Jeff runs down and says. "Of course." He hands them both a pair of keys, and then says. "Oh! And take these to. I know you couldn't bring them with you on the plain." Jeff takes out a pair of handguns and gives them to Sarah and Casey.

"I don't get anything?" asks Morgan.

Jeff says. "I didn't forget about you." He hands Morgan a tranq gun.

"I don't get a real one." asks Morgan.

"No." says Casey. "Why do you have these?" He asks Jeff.

"We had a hunch you might need them." says Jeff.

Lester soon comes down and says. "If you need us. Call us. We'll be ready. But I'm having some people over. So if I'm surrounded by beautiful women don't get your hopes up."

"Thanks, Lester." says Morgan.

"Anytime."

Team B grab what they need. And leave to find Chuck.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

Next Chapter to be called, **"Brain Buster"**

* * *

**Author's note- Please leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12: Brain Buster

**Chuck vs The Villains Three**

**Chapter 12: Brain Buster**

* * *

Miles continues to try to get the Intersect out of Chuck. Deciding that the best way to get it, is to take it out little by little.

"Where are we now?" asks Miles.

"Thirty percent." answers Laz.

"This is taking so long." says Shaw.

"It'll be worth it." says Miles. He then looks over to Chuck. Who is sweating and out of breath. "How does it feel?" He asks.

Chuck looks up and says. "My... head feels... lighter. But... it also feels like there's a jack hammer in there. Oh my God!"

"Next time we won't take it as far as we did this time. Don't want that brain of yours to bust. You wouldn't be so useful then." says Miles. He then turns to Laz. "Are you sure you can't make it so it doesn't cause that much pain?"

"What? The nerd growing on you? Getting soft on me Miles?" asks Laz.

"No. I just don't want this whole thing to go to hell because his head explodes." says Miles.

"The device, and the whole process, wasn't made to be a... brain buster. We just keep doing what we're doing and you'll get the Intersect. He might have a massive headache. But he'll live... maybe." says Laz.

"Maybe?" asks Miles.

"He will. He'll live... I think." says Laz.

"Laz!" says Miles.

"Calm down, okay. Like I said. We just keep doing what we're doing." says Laz.

"Good to know you've put so much thought into this." says Shaw in a snarky tone.

"I don't know see you helping out. What happened to all those skills of yours, huh?" asks Laz.

"I was never a tech guy." says Shaw.

"So basically... by this stage of the plan, you're pretty much useless then." says Laz.

Shaw looks straight at Laz, angry and with closed fists, and says. "Oh, I'm still plenty useful."

"It's a shame really." Laz begins to say. "You know... when people used to say, 'who is the golden boy of the CIA', you know who they would say?

"Who?" asks Shaw.

"Bryce Larkin." says Laz, with a smirk. "But you would always come in at a close second, Danny boy."

"Enough! You two idiots are giving me a headache." says Miles.

After some more time passes, Miles looks over to Chuck. Then to Shaw. "How long has it been?" He asks him.

"About fifteen minutes." answers Shaw.

"Okay. That should be enough. Laz, again. And don't stop until it reaches forty." says Miles.

"Yeah, Yeah." Laz says. Then activates the device.

And as the Intersect extraction continues, all Chuck can do is scream in pain.

* * *

While that is happening, Team B continue searching for Miles' base.

After checking one of the two places they were supposed to look into, Casey calls Sarah to update her. "Walker." He says.

"Casey. You guys find anything?" She asks.

"No. The place is just an empty warehouse. You?" asks Casey.

"Same. I checked both of mine out. Nothing." Sarah says in a disappointed tone. "Only one place left."

"Yeah. Me and Grimes will meet you there." says Casey.

"Okay." says Sarah.

"Walker." quickly says Casey.

"Yeah."

"We'll find him." says Casey.

Sarah says nothing at first. But then. "I know we will, Casey. I'll... I'll see you two there." She says as she hangs up.

Casey hangs up his phone as well, and puts it away. He then looks over to Morgan. "Get in the car."

Both of them get in, and while driving Morgan gets a call.

Morgan looks at the phone and says. "Oh crap."

"What is it?" asks Casey.

"I need to get this." Morgan quickly answers it, and a booming voice is heard on the other end.

"Grimes!" Is the voice heard.

"Big Mike. Hey, whats up?" says Morgan. Trying to stay cool.

"Don't hey me Morgan. You were supposed to call your mother the minute you landed in Germany." says Big Mike.

"Sorry, Big Mike. Look... tell her I'm okay. Tell her that everything is okay." says Morgan.

"Alright. Because you know. When my Bolonia is upset, then I'm upset. Because I'm not getting any lovin'."

"That's... very disturbing to know." says Morgan. "Anything else, Big Mike?"

"Now that you mention it. You've run into Jeff and Lester yet?"

"Yeah. We have. They're doing alright. The cover song thing is really going well for them." says Morgan.

"Okay. That's good to hear. With them gone, and you at the computer firm, the Buy More isn't the same."

"I'll let them know you miss them." says Morgan.

Big Mike tries to shake it off by saying. "Me miss them!? Ha! Never! I like it like this. Look I gotta go. My Sandwich is done. God I love having a Subway in the Buy More. See ya."

"Goodbye, Big Mike." Morgan says as he hangs up.

"So?" says Casey.

"So what?" asks Morgan.

"Does he know that the computer firm is actually a counter cyber-terriosm company?"

"No. He thinks we just fix and make custom computers." says Morgan.

"What did you tell him when you had to come to Germany?" asks Casey.

"I told him that we came out here for a convention. To get some international clients."

"And he bought that?" asks Casey.

"Yeah." says Morgan.

"Well, besides the fact that he's that gullible, you're finally acting like a spy. Lying, deceitful." says Casey.

Morgan lights up and says. "Really? I'm acting like a spy!?"

"And you just ruined it." says Casey.

* * *

As Casey and Morgan make their way to the place. Sarah, alone in the car, flashes back to her and Chuck in Madrid while they were still hunting Laz.

Chuck and Sarah make their way through the building were Laz is.

"What's he doing here?" asks Sarah.

"Don't know. If I had to guess the same thing as last time. Stealing Intel." says Chuck.

"Yeah but why steal from this guy? What makes him so special?" asks Sarah.

"I flashed on the guy who lives here. He's got connections. He also has security codes for the Spanish Government."

"I can't believe we didn't catch him last time." says Sarah.

"He jumped out of a window. Five stories up. Who could have seen that coming." says Chuck.

As they go on, Sarah brings up something else. "Hey. So, what do you want to do when we get the money?" She asks.

"Well, I was thinking we could finally buy the house. I don't know how much longer we can scare off other potential buyers. And maybe we can start to seriously consider... you know." says Chuck.

"What? The baby?" asks Sarah.

"Yeah." says Chuck.

"Well... we need to get this guy first. And a baby takes practice. So after this is, all said and done, we can practice all we want." She says as she smiles at him.

Chuck smiles back at her, and then comments. "You know... have you ever noticed that we always talk about these types of things when we're on missions?"

They finally make it to room were Laz is hiding. They break down the door to find the room empty with the window open.

"Out the window. Great." say Chuck.

"Chuck." says Sarah. "Take a look at this."

Chuck walks over to Sarah and sees a computer.

"He downloaded all the Intel." says Chuck.

"And he uploaded a virus to erase any signs that he was ever here. Same thing he did last time." says Sarah.

Then all of sudden they hear Morgan yelling on their earpieces. "Ahhh!"

"Morgan!" says Chuck.

Both Chuck and Sarah rush down to the van and find Morgan just standing there.

"What happened?" asks Sarah.

"Lazarus! I tripped him!" says Morgan.

"What?" says a confused Chuck.

Morgan, still in shock, says. "I came out here to take a call from Alex and when I was getting back into the van, and he ran into me and tripped."

"And he didn't do anything to you?" asks Chuck.

"Well... he called me a bearded Frodo... and left."

Chuck and Sarah have a laugh and Chuck says. "Come on. Lets get back to hotel and regroup."

"Chuck. How much longer is this gonna take? It's already been a week." says Morgan.

"It shouldn't take much longer buddy. I mean, how many times can this guy escape from us?"

They all get back into the van, and that is where Sarah's flashback ends. As she arrives to the destination, she finds Casey and Morgan there.

"So. You ready Walker?" asks Casey.

"Yes." She says in an angry tone. "Lets do this."

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

Next Chapter to be called, **"Showdown In Little Germany"**

* * *

**Author's note- Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13: Showdown In Little Germany

**Chuck vs The Villains Three**

**Chapter 13: Showdown In Little Germany**

* * *

While Sarah, Casey and Morgan contemplate what to do outside, the three villains continue to try to get the Intersect out.

"Where are we now?" asks Miles.

"Fifty seven percent." says Laz.

"Wait ten minutes, and start again." says Miles.

Laz nods his head in agreement, and goes over to check on Chuck. "So... hows the head feel now?" He asks.

Chuck, sweaty and in pain, says nothing.

Laz grabs some water gives it to Chuck. "Come on. Drink. You look like you're about to throw up."

As Chuck drinks Shaw looks over and says. "Aww. I wish I had a camera to capture this." He jokes. "What do you care if he's hydrated anyway?"

"Just protecting my pay check, Danny boy." says Laz.

"Whatever you say. I'm actually kinda glad. I don't want him to keel over when I get my hands on him. Then you're next." says Shaw.

Laz smirks, and says. "Like I said before... looking forward to it."

* * *

As that takes place, Team B continue to plan a way to infiltrate Miles' base.

"What if we climb on top and drop down." says Morgan.

"We don't have any gear for that." says Casey. "Couldn't bring it on the plane remember."

"Oh yeah, right." says Morgan.

Sarah, fed up with the talking, decides to take it into her own hands. She walks off, gets into her car, and drives it straight into the base making a gaping hole.

Casey and Morgan look on in astonishment while Sarah walks out of the car. "You were taking too long." She says. "Now come on."

Morgan looks over to Casey. Casey looks back and says "You heard her!" And they move in.

Miles' hears the crash and says. "What the hell!"

"I think I hear a ticked off blonde coming this way." Jokes Laz.

"How do you even know its them?"asks Shaw.

"Lucky guess." says Laz. "Who else would it be?"

"Miles?" asks Shaw.

"Grab a weapon. Take them out." says Miles. "I'll take care of him." referring to Chuck.

Chuck looks up, and says softly. "Sarah..."

* * *

"Which way?" asks Casey, looking at multiple path ways.

Sarah thinks for moment and says "You two take the left, I take the this one on the right. Sink up your mics. Call when you find something."

Casey nods and he and Morgan make their way down the hall way. As they make their way down Morgan asks Casey. "So... when we find them what should I do?"

"You'll run off somewhere and hide." says Casey.

"What?" says Morgan. "Come on Casey. Why?"

"Because I don't want my daughter to become a widow before she even walks down the aisle!"

Morgan thinks for a moment and responds. "Fine. But if you need any help. Me and this tranq gun are ready."

"Yeah... I'll keep that in mind." says Casey.

* * *

Shaw and Laz both make their way down as well. Having a conversation of their own.

"I still don't know why you don't use a gun." says Shaw as he loads his gun.

"I have my reasons." says Laz.

"You're an idiot." says Shaw.

"Whatever you say Shaw." says Laz.

As Shaw walks he sees a door, then looks to Laz who is only a few feet next to him.

"So, stupid question, do want Casey or Sarah?" asks Laz.

Shaw stops and says. "Both!" As he says that, he hits Laz over the head with his gun, knocking him out cold, and puts his body in the room he was eying.

"I would kill you." says Shaw to an unconscious Laz. "But where is the fun in that?" He locks the door, and continues to make his way towards Team B. "You're next Sarah."

* * *

Sarah, gun in hand, goes down the hall. Being ever so cautious. Then she's hit, thrown to the ground, and her gun is knocked out of her hand. When she looks up, she sees Shaw.

"Hello Sarah. Ready for round three. Is it three? Its been so many times now I've lost count." He jokes.

Sarah jumps back up, and begins to fight with Shaw. They trade punches and kicks for what seems like forever.

"Where's Chuck!" demands Sarah.

"I don't know. Maybe if you kick hard enough I'll tell you." Jokes Shaw as he wipes the blood off his face.

Sarah kicks him again, knocking him across the hall. "Where is he!" She says.

Shaw gets back up and says. "He's with Miles. Don't worry though. I'll make sure he gives you back his body when he's done."

"Body?" asks Sarah.

"Yeah, body. Because if Miles does what I think he will, then Chuck isn't going to be around much longer. It's a shame really, puts a big wrench in my plans but... oh well."

Sarah, infuriated, attacks Shaw and after a barrage of punches she kicks him out of a nearby window. She looks down and sees no sign of Shaw.

"Can't be bothered with that right now." says Sarah as she picks back up her gun continues to make her way to Chuck.

* * *

Miles sees everything over the monitors and panics. "Damn it! Shaw, you stupid son of a bitch!" He looks over to Chuck and says. "Screw it."

"What... what are doing?" asks Chuck.

"Your friends are on their way. And fast. So, even though it's not the best method, I need to get the Intersect out... now. Doing it all at once is dangerous. It'll probably kill you. Hell... it's a good chance you are gonna end up dead. But I've come this far and you're damned if I'm gonna quit now!" Miles flips the switch and proceeds with the extraction.

"We're almost there." says Casey.

"I see it!" says Morgan.

Morgan and Casey both reach a door and take cover on opposite sides of it.

"I go first." says Casey. "When I take them out, then you'll come in. Got it?"

"Got it! So I basically do nothing?" says Morgan.

"Yeah." says Casey.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." says Morgan.

Casey goes through the door and sees and hears Chuck screaming. Then sees Miles hovering over him.

Miles sees Casey and says. "No! Not now." He runs over and goes for the gun that's on the table.

But Casey shoot's him dead before he could. "Go to hell you bastard." He says.

Casey then turns his attention to Chuck, rushing over to turn off the device. When he shuts it off, Chuck lies on the chair, knocked out. "Morgan!" He yells.

Morgan rushes in and he and Casey pull all the wires off and try to wake him up. Sarah soon comes in and sees whats going on.

"Oh my god. Chuck! Chuck! Casey, what happened?" She asks.

"They had him hooked up to that thing. He was screaming out of his mind before I shut it off."

Sarah keeps on trying to communicate with Chuck and trying to wake him up. "Chuck! Please Chuck wake up."

She keeps doing it until Chuck finally wakes up. Coughing and in pain. "Oh god. Sarah?"

Sarah hugs and him kisses in joy. "I'm so happy you're okay."

As Chucks hugs her back he says. "You know... I'm having the biggest flashback to Thailand right now." Sarah laughs at the comment too, and Chuck follows it up by saying. "How did you find me?"

"That tracer in your shoe." says Sarah.

"And you said it was a stupid idea getting that." Jokes Chuck.

Sarah laughs and says. "Come on. Lets get out of here."

They all help Chuck up, who is still a little shake-y, and he sees Miles' body and comments. "So Miles is gone. What about Shaw and Laz?"

"Shaw fell out a window. I doubt he made it through that." says Sarah.

"What about Laz, Walker?" asks Casey.

"I thought you took care of him?" says Sarah.

"Why?" asks Casey.

"Because they sent Shaw after me. I would think they'd send Laz after you two."

"Don't worry about Laz." says Chuck.

"Why?" asks Sarah.

"I don't know. Just... call it a hunch I guess." says Chuck.

"Yeah. All that matters right now is that you're safe now, Chuck." says Morgan.

"Thanks buddy." Chuck says.

As they leave, a voice is heard from across the room. "Laz is the least of concerns."

They all look over and see Shaw. Bloody and beaten with a gun pointed at them. "You know Sarah... getting kicked out a window really hurts. but now that Miles is dead, and this plan is done with, I don't have to worry about anything anymore. You know, in retrospect, I should have used this gun when I was fighting you Sarah. But sometimes my arrogance gets in the way. But not now."

Shaw readies his gun, and pulls the trigger. And a loud, booming, noise is heard throughout the room.

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

Next Chapter to be called, **"Save You Later"**

* * *

**Author's note- Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14: Save You Later

**Chuck vs The Villains Three**

**Chapter 14: Save You Later**

* * *

The booming noise of Shaw's gunshot spread across the room. And after it had cleared, there was nothing but silence.

Shaw then shoots off two more shots and says. "What the hell?"

Team B looks at Shaw then to each other. "Is everyone okay?" asks Chuck. Everybody says yes and turn back to Shaw.

Shaw, in raged, says. "Why? What the hell is wrong with this damn gun?"

"Its loaded with blanks, jackass." says a voice off in the corner.

Everyone turns their attention to where the voice came from, and Laz walks up holding his head.

"You left a big bump on head, Danny boy." says Laz. "Chuck, good to see you're alive. Sarah, Morgan... good to see you again. Casey, not so much. "

"Shut up, Laz! What the hell do you mean blanks?" asks Shaw.

"I would answer you... but you just told me to shut up... so... you're kinda sending mixed singles." Jokes Laz.

"Laz!" yells Shaw.

"Okay, okay. When Miles sent us out to deal with them, I made sure you had the gun loaded with blanks."

"Why?" asks Shaw.

"Because I thought it would be funny. I mean, you coming up on them all confident with a loaded gun and then when you pull the trigger nothing happens, and you're left there, looking like an idiot. With nothing but your tale between your legs. Its hilarious! Mostly to me... but... you know." says Laz

"I'm gonna kill you!" yells Shaw.

"Really? With what? That gun? The only way that could be used as a weapon now is if you throw at me. And you're in no condition to fight either. I mean, it looks like you broke your leg after taking that fall from the window. You should really get that looked at. But in the mean time... you should really get some rest. Goodnight, Shaw." He pulls out a small knife and throws it at Shaw, hitting him in the right arm, and he quickly collapses soon after.

* * *

"Is he dead?" asks Morgan.

"What? Oh... sorry. Forgot you were there. No he isn't dead." Laz says as he walks over and pulls the knife out of Shaw. "I dipped the knife in some of tranquilizer. Some real hard stuff to. So he should be out for a while."

"Why not just use a regular tranq gun, Laz?" asks Chuck.

"Where's the fun in that? And didn't you hear me? He hit me in the head. So besides knocking him out, I hurt him with the knife to." He looks over at Miles' body next. "So... you killed Miles, huh. You know... for a mastermind he sure wasn't that intimidating in the end. Kind of ironic."

"It looks like you're the only one left." says Casey.

"Yeah, yeah. I kinda figured you'd say something like that. First there were three and then only one." says Laz.

"What? Do you think you deserve to be set free? After you tried to kill us." says Casey.

"I don't deserve anything. Much less to be free" says Laz. "But... I did kinda... indirectly saved your lives by giving him that gun. Then putting him to sleep. And by the way my job was never to kill you. Any of you. Rough you up a bit sure. The only exception to that would be is if someone payed me a substantial amount of money to do so. That will probably never happen. So in that case... I won't be bothering any of you again. Maybe. Who knows. I mean, how many times did you think it would be the last you saw of this guy." He says as he points to Shaw. "More lives than a freaking cat."

"Why'd you come back, Laz?" asks Chuck.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, I'm pretty sure with all of us in here, you could have just escaped and none of us would have known." says Chuck.

"Well..." Laz begins to say. "Like I said. I wanted to get back at Shaw. And... I had to return something."

"Return what?" asks Sarah.

"Something that belongs to you, actually." says Laz.

Sarah asks him. "What are you talking about?"

Laz pulls something out of his jacket pocket and shows it to them. "This is your charm bracelet, right?" I mean... I've seen you wear it for the past month."

Sarah check her wrists and says. "Did you take it from me?" She asks.

"You know, just because I'm a thief, doesn't mean I steal everything I see. I'm not a Klepto. I found it down there. Must of fallen off when you were fighting, Shaw." Laz throws it over to her and she catches it.

"Thanks... I guess." says Sarah.

"Yeah, don't mention it. You really should take care of that bracelet though. Its uh... Its more important than you might know." says Laz, as he smiles.

"And the Intersect?" asks Chuck.

"Oh yeah, the Intersect. You see that little device over there. You'll find some of it in there." says Laz.

Chuck goes over, picks it up and says. "Eighty five percent."

"Looks like Miles only manged eighty-five. Hell of a lot more than I thought he would get. Just re-uploaded it. If you want that is. Gonna be kinda annoying to only have fifteen percent of the Intersect in your head. Also, because of the whole procedure, you might be left with some on again off again headaches. But that should go away in a few days."says Laz. "By the way. Don't worry about having to clean up Miles or picking up Shaw. The agents will take care of that."

"What agents?" asks Chuck.

Laz pulls out his phone, presses a few buttons and says. "The agents that should be here in five to ten minutes. Give or take. Also, the good news is there's a pretty big bounty out on Miles. Not as big of a one as the one out on me. But still pretty big. Big enough to... I dunno... buy a house. If you're even thinking about that kind of thing. But... also... can you do me a favor, Chuck?"

"No." immediately says Casey.

"What is it?" asks Chuck.

"The next time you come across someone like... me. Just let it go." says Laz.

"What does that mean?" says Chuck.

"When you run into another... 'me'. Leave them. Don't bother going after them. Stick with the ones that do everything with a keyboard and wear dirty sweatpants. I get that you have this sense of... 'righteousness', and you kinda have to. But don't. Okay? Don't be like your parents and still be doing this in thirty years. And then have your kids inherit your crap. Take your smoking hot wife, buy that house and have loads of Intersect babies that flash and poop everywhere. And hope they all come out looking like her because... you know, she's crazy hot. Live a safe life."

"Why are you telling me this?" asks Chuck.

"I don't know. Maybe you've grown on me a little. Or maybe... you remind me of someone. But... do what you want to do, I guess. Chase after me for another month I don't really care." says Laz.

"Why would we chase after you again? If we don't get you those agents you called in will. You pretty much screwed yourself. Idiot." says Casey.

"Yeah... yeah. Not really. I'll be long gone by the time they get here." says Laz.

"Do you really think we're just gonna let you walk out of here." says Sarah.

Laz raises his left hand, gives Team B one last smirk, and says. "Not for a second. Take care, Bartowski's... save you later." And with a snap of his fingers the lights in the building go out, and when they turn back on he is no where to be seen.

"Looks like he pulled one his little tricks again." says Sarah.

"You know... I would be lying if I said that wasn't kinda cool." says Morgan.

Casey hits Morgan over the head and says. "Shut up, moron."

"What? What i say?" says Morgan as he walks with Casey.

While those two walk away, Sarah and Chuck are left alone to talk. "So... now what?" asks Sarah.

"I don't know. First, I think we should leave before those agents show up." says Chuck.

Sarah smiles and kisses him. Then tells him. "Lets get out of here. For real this time. Barring some other interruption by some crazy bad guy."

As they walk away, Chuck asks Sarah one more question. "Hey, Sarah?"

"Yeah." She says.

"I don't know if I was just hearing things or not but... did you really crash a car into the building?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

Next Chapter to be called, **"Rivers And Roads"**

* * *

**Author's note- Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading. **


	15. Chapter 15: Rivers And Roads

**Chuck vs The Villains Three**

**Chapter 15: Rivers And Roads**

* * *

Three weeks have passed since Team Bartowski took down the three villains. In that time Shaw was sent back to prison, Team B was given a substantial bounty for Miles, The Awesome's and Mary flew back to Chicago, Casey and Gertrude went back to killing bad guys, and Chuck and Sarah were happy to be back with one another.

On his way back from buying some tape at the store, Chuck runs into Morgan waiting by the fountain. "Hey. What are you waiting for?" asks Chuck.

"Alex." says Morgan. "We're going out. So... more tape, huh?"

"Yeah. A lot of boxes to pack." says Chuck. "You and Alex are going out, huh? So is tonight the big..."

"Shhhh!" says Morgan as he interrupts. "Keep it down. But yes. I'm going to take her to a fancy place, then I'm gonna ask her. I was able to get a great ring after we got that money for getting Miles. Here, check it out."

"Wow. That's some ring, Morgan."

"You think so? I hope she likes it. I really hope she likes it. But what if she says no. It would really be horrible if she said no. But if she says yes well then that's... that's something completely different. Oh my God. Oh my God." says Morgan frantically.

"Morgan, Morgan, take it easy, buddy. Don't be so nervous." says Chuck. "She's going to say yes, okay. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, dude. I appreciate it." says Morgan.

Alex soon comes out and sees them. "Hey, Chuck." She says.

"Hi."

"Ready?" asks Morgan.

"Yeah. Lets go" says Alex.

As Morgan and Alex walk off, Chuck looks on, and smiles. Once they have left, he goes inside his apartment, that is filled with packed boxes. "Sarah! I'm back." He says.

"Just a minute!" says Sarah.

As Chuck waits he gets a call from Casey. "Hey, Casey. Whats up?"

"Chuck. Just wanted to see how things were." says Casey.

"It's all going great. Sarah and I are just packing up some stuff."

"Alright. Me and Gertrude are in Florence. Taking care of a job with some weapons dealers."

"Sounds interesting. And kind of dangerous." says Chuck.

"Hey!" says Casey. "We were in Chicago the other day. Saw your Mom, Awesome, Ellie and Clara. They're doing fine. Just thought you wanted to know."

"That's good to hear. Thanks for letting me know, Casey."

"Now... you tell me what my daughter is up to." says Casey.

"Actually, She and Morgan are out right now." says Chuck.

"He's gonna ask her tonight, isn't he?"

"Yup." says Chuck. "How does it feel knowing that Alex is about to become the future Mrs. Grimes?"

"Ughh." says Casey. "Great."

"Casey. I'm getting another call. But it was good talking. See you later." says Chuck.

"See ya, Bartowski. Tell Walker i said hi."

"Will do. I'll see ya." Chuck then takes the other call, and is excited to hear who it is. "Hello... Oh hi... Yeah... That's great...When should we come over... Fantastic, we'll see you then, bye."

"Sarah! That was the realtor. She said that she'll give us the keys tomorrow. We're officially home owners, sweetheart. We're finally getting the red door and white picket fence. But I was thinking... should we call some professional movers or should I just bribe some of the guys at the Buy More?... Sarah?"

Sarah comes out, very quiet. Looking tense and staring at Chuck.

"Whats the matter?" asks Chuck.

"I... was in the bathroom. Taking a test." says Sarah.

"Test? What test?" asks Chuck.

Sarah says Nothing. All she does is clutch her stomach and looks directly at Chuck.

"Oh..." says Chuck.

They both look at each other, and at the same time, say. "Don't freak out..."

* * *

**End of Chuck vs The Villains Three**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you to all the readers of Chuck vs The Villains Three. Thanks for all the support and feedback on this story that I've had in my head for a while. There is a special epilogue following this, but the main story ends here in Chapter 15. As always, let me know what you all think in the comments. See ya!**

* * *

**A Thief's Epilogue**

* * *

While Chuck and Sarah celebrate their big news. Laz, back in London, sits at a cafe talking with a Woman recounting the events of his last job with Miles.

"That's quite the story, Laz." says the Woman.

"Yup." He says as he sips his drink.

"Although, I'm not to happy with the way you treated him." says the Woman.

"Calm down, alright. I roughed him up a little bit. That's not so bad. You're the one who broke his heart."

The Woman doesn't respond to the comment. Instead she asks. "So. It has to get to you though, that after doing all that work you didn't get anything for it."

"It would. But... you know me." Laz says as he smiles.

"What did you do, Laz?"

"All those properties Miles bought in Germany, I ended up flipping them. Made a pretty penny. Not as much I would've liked. But... better than nothing. It'll do for now"

The Woman laughs it off and says. "Okay, so. Do you think I can see it now?"

Laz pulls an envelope out of hit jacket and hands it to her. "Here. Passport, I.D.'s, birth certificate, hell even a library card, the whole nine. A completely brand new identity. Hope its all to your liking... Dr. Roberts."

She looks at him and says. "You know, its okay if you call me Jill."

"I know. But... Dr. Roberts just sounds sexier." says Laz.

Jill shuffles through the envelope, and says. "I hope this new identity goes better than the last one you give me."

"That was your fault." says Laz.

"You told me that it was untraceable." says Jill.

"Its only untraceable if you keep to it. You're the one who had to go back home and mess it all up." says Laz.

"You know why I had to go back. It was important." says Jill.

"I know. But that wasn't even the reason. It was your parents telling anybody and everybody who would listen, that you were home. All that chatter, the government is probably gonna pick up on something like that. Just don't do that again. You'll be fine. And thank you for not paying with a damn ring this time."

Jill continues to look through her new identity and reads off her new name. "Maria Petty?"

"Yeah." says Laz as he drinks. "If you don't like it you can always call one of your other contacts, oh wait... you don't have anyone else." He jokes. "I'm the only one from your Fulcrum days that doesn't want you dead."

"You were one of Fulcrum's top freelancers. Well... until, you know." says Jill.

"Yeah. That was one hell of a day." says Laz.

"And I can't believe Chuck was the Intersect all along." says Jill. "It actually explains so much, you know. Why Fulcrum wanted him so bad. And how Chuck knew so much."

"Oh yeah, that's right! You never knew that. So...what are gonna do with that info. Sell it, rat him out?" says Laz

"No." says Jill."Chuck might have gotten me thrown in jail. But he let me go and start a new life. I wouldn't betray him. And besides, the government wants me and others want to kill me. Who would I tell? But what about you? Will you tell?"

All Laz says is. "No."

"He kind of got to you, didn't he?" asks Jill.

Laz just smirks and sips his drink, and asks her. "You have a brand new identity, a brand new lease on life. What are going to do now?"

"I'm looking at some places in Birmingham, and... we'll see were things go from there." says Jill.

"Sounds good. Why don't you tell all about your plans over another coffee."

"I thought you had a job lined up in Hong Kong or something." says Jill.

"Yeah, well... I don't have to go right this second. I could kill some time till then." says Laz.

Jill smiles and says. "Why not. I've got nothing but time."

"Great." says Laz.

As he gets up, Jill asks him something else. "Hey. What was the whole thing with the bracelet? You told them that it was somehow... important?"

"The bracelet. That's uh... it was just something a crazy old man told me once. It's not really that important. At least, not right now. Maybe someday it will." As he says all this, he's smiling. Keeping the truth to himself. "I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

**End of Epilogue **


	16. Sequel Preview, Kind Of

**Sequel Preview... Kind Of  
**

* * *

**Authors Note: This is a small preview for my "Villains Three" follow-up. I don't have a planned release date or tittle yet. And I'm still working out some story based stuff. But while that is being worked out I have another Fic in the works as well. Though it's not a type of sequel, or the aforementioned one, its something that should be interesting. But back to the preview! This is a line of dialogue that will be in the "Villains Three" sequel and it is said by a character that will be revealed later. It also sums up what the story is going to be about. Kind of.**

* * *

"Chuck, your father, Orion... Stephen... he was a good man. A great man. A genius. I mean, that super computer in your head is proof of that. He loved his family... and he was a good friend. But... he wasn't perfect. He made mistakes. Now normally, your fathers sins would be his own. But since he's gone, and you're his son, you have the misfortune of inheriting them. You've had to... clean them up. The Intersect, finding your mother, Volkoff, not to mention everything else that came before and after that. This, along with looking after your family, is what he left you. This is his... legacy. Yeah, Chuck. Your father made mistakes. And unfortunately for you... there's just one more you have to clean up."

* * *

**Note: Again, this is all still a work in progress. So please give me some time. But, as always, thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. **


End file.
